


Like That Sun

by seedlemosquito



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedlemosquito/pseuds/seedlemosquito
Summary: Have you ever stunned when seeing someone? Because they did. Since the ‘first’ time when she saw him. Since the first, second and third time when he saw her. Is it written in the stars? Maybe yes. Or maybe not.The story revolves around Park Sooyeon, a young lady who has just graduated from the university and currently working as a kindergarten teacher and Park Jaehyung, a man who seems like lollygagging around although he's currently experiencing an unexpected impact that changed his whole life.





	1. Chapter 1

A little girl is standing at the corner of the kindergarten compound while her gaze follows every single bodies that passed in front of her. Someone is slowly arranging the step and approaches the little girl who is so absorbed watching everything. She wants to join but she has no confidence and she is too immersed in her own world. No one would know what does this 4 years old kid thinks but seeing her being an antisocial brought a lot of worries to this young woman.

“Yeonhee, why didn’t you join your friends play at the playground?" The hand of the owner of the fair skin slowly caresses the girl’s hair. No words came out from her mouth. That little lips doesn’t even show any sign of movement. Only the sound of kids giggling and enjoying their play time that can be heard at the moment. The kid shook her head and spins her heels to the young woman who was in a squat position.

“Can I hug you, teacher?” Sooyeon nodded as she feels the warmth of a pair tiny arms link around her neck and she immediately lift the kid and walks slowly into the class.

_Park Yeonhee.  
_

This kid seems like she still can’t adapt with her surrounding even though it has been six months since she entered the kindergarten. Sooyeon is very concerns about this girl and she really wanted to meet her parents but turns out when the person who sends her to the kindergarten every single day is her uncle. And of course she tries to contact Yeonhee’s guardians but it’s a useless action because no one is picking up the phone.

Yeonhee is a well-mannered kid. She doesn’t cause any troubles in kindergarten. But she will only talks to Sooyeon because she doesn’t get along with the other kids and also the teachers. Sooyeon was still thinking about how to contact with Yeonhee’s parents. She needs to tell Yeonhee’s uncle about her actions in school.

 *****

**_5:30 p.m._ **

It’s time for the parents to fetch their children at the kindergarten. Yeonhee is sticking with Sooyeon like a glue and doesn’t want to move even an inch until his uncle came to fetch her. Once, another teacher tried to get along with Yeonhee but it was not that easy and she ended up crying. Only Sooyeon can calm her down.

Every kids in the kindergarten started to wear their jackets and held their parents’ hand while bowing and waving to the teachers. While Sooyeon is sitting at the corner of the main entrance with Yeonhee in her cuddle.

“Teacher...” Sooyeon moves her gaze below to the tiny girl as she hums as the sign for Yeonhee to continue her words.

“Can you be my mom?”

_Silence._

This is not the first time that she got that question from the girl who is currently wearing red jacket and lying down on her lap. A pair of round brown orbs are eyeing her as the owner of the orbs really hopes that the soft and silky black hair owner will utters a ‘yes’ word to her. Well, kids are full of hopes and they are so sincere about their feelings.

As Sooyeon was about to answer the girl’s question, her eyes caught a tall and blonde haired figure walking towards them. Yeonhee, who is in Sooyeon’s cuddles immediately get up and ran towards the tall guy while shouting ‘아빠’ word and link her arms around the figure’s long legs. He planted a kiss on the kid’s forehead and lifts her while his feet are slowly making some steps and move towards Sooyeon who is still amazed by this man’s appearance.

Six feet tall. Thin built with a pair of long legs. A man who was in a full set of denim outfit with white t-shirt underneath the denim jacket and wore a pair of dark blue sneakers. His fluffy blonde hair was dancing gracefully through the wind . And of course, the golden round frame spectacles that he wears right now made Sooyeon’s heart stop beating for a moment. He walks like a model who is walking on a runway stage as the beam of evening sunlight shines warmly.

_He is the most ethereal guy that I have ever seen in my life._

“Teacher!” Sooyeon is startled as she heard her quiet student’s voice that suddenly woke her up from daydreaming while the tiny hand is cupping Sooyeon’s cheeks gently.

“Y-yes, Yeonhee?” Her lips curves upwards as she hold back that tiny hand and directed her gaze towards a guy who literally stopped her heartbeat just now.

“Uh so… you are Yeonhee’s father?”

“Technically, yeah.”

_Huh? What does he meant by ‘technically’?_

“Okay since you’re here, I have something that I need to discuss with you. It’s about Yeonhee… if you don’t mind.” Sooyeon’s hands are automatically stroking Yeonhee’s hair while waiting for the tall guy who his height was almost reached the main entrance door to give a solid answer to her.

“Uh… I actually have something to do. Can we set a date to meet and discuss about this? I’ll inform you the place and what time that we need to meet,” he immediately tucks his hand inside the pocket and pulls out his phone and he’s ready to receive Sooyeon’s phone number.

Everything went in a blink of eyes and she is dazed for a second.

“So your number is 010 and?” A low but yet like a sweet dripping honey voice enters her eardrums and she realizes that he’s waiting for her to mention her phone number and she immediately told him every single digits of her phone number.

“So, what name should I save in my contact?”

“Uh? Oh. P-Park Sooyeon,” she’s still in a daze.

“You are single, right?”

“Yes.”

“Glad to hear that.”

“What?”

“Nothing. By the way, I’m Park Jaehyung. Nice to meet you. So I need to go right now. I’ll contact you later. Yeonhee, say goodbye to your teacher,” he holds out his hand to Sooyeon and she receives it and he started to step backwards while smiling to Sooyeon. Yeonhee waves and bows her head as she was in her father’s embrace.

Sooyeon spins her heels and heads to her room as she has been observed by a pair of sparkling dark brown eyes. She was still in disbelief.

_How can a guy like him ever exist in this world? Is he even a human?  
_

She shakes her head quickly as if she eliminating her thoughts. _ _  
__

_Stop dreaming, Sooyeon!_

“Sooyeon. Who’s that guy?” A clingy soft voice asks her as her legs stop and heading towards the most adorable guy that she ever know for the rest of her life.

“Oh, that’s… Yeonhee’s dad,” her eyes observes the guy’s reaction although she can expect the question that will come out from his mouth.

“Eh? Her dad? But it has been six months she entered this kindergarten and the one who send her and fetch her from here every single day is her uncle, right?” Wonpil scratches his non-itchy head and his face was in confusion.

“Exactly! But finally, I managed to find the right person to talk about Yeonhee.”

“Wait. You still haven’t told him about that?” Wonpil’s eyes widen and Sooyeon shakes her head while packing up her things and put them in her bag.

“When will you meet him?”

“I don’t know. He said he will inform me later.”

“You gave him your number?!”

“Yeah. He asked for it. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” he stares at Sooyeon who is currently zipping her bag. “Uh, can I join?”

“Nope, Wonpil,” her eyes is plastered on Wonpil who is currently pouting.

“Why? I’m her teacher too..”

“No.”

“Aaa please!” His pouts make him looks like a little kid. Sooyeon widens her eyes and glares at him which makes both of them burst into laugh.

_Honk!_

A metallic silver car stops in front of the kindergarten while the driver presses the horn and it makes Sooyeon knows that it’s time for her to go back to her home.

“Oi kid! Faster!” A raspy voice comes from the car.

“I got to go. See you later, Yeonpil!” She grabs her things and run towards the car.

“Bye, Sooyeon!” Wonpil waves his hands eagerly to Sooyeon but only the guy that fetches Sooyeon notices his action. Wonpil immediately bows towards that man while grinning and gliding his hands down his neck.

_Darn it, Wonpil._

She opens the car’s door and a pair of dark brown eyes are eyeing her behind his shades like an eagle that eyeing for its food. She grins as wide as she can as the owner of the raspy voice started to voice out his sentence which might literally be a ‘death’ to Sooyeon.

“You are late,” he glares at her.

“No, I’m not late ugh… it’s just a few minutes bro and you even saw me running towards the car.” Sooyeon rolls her eyeballs upwards when she buckled up her seat belt.

“Eh. Someone is mad.” Sungjin steps on the gas pedal and the car accelerates while teasing his little sis.

“No, I’m not,” she pouts.

“Not mad my foot. Uh…by the way I’ve planned to bring someone to eat sushi but since that someone is mad right now, I think I should cancel it.” Sungjin is peeking at his little sis with the corner of his eyes as her face reaction changed a bit.

Sooyeon has been craving sushi for a month and begging to Sungjin to treat her. She wanted to ignore her brother’s offer but she will be starved for the whole day since she did not eat anything since morning.

_I need to used my 'secret weapons'._

Sooyeon turns her head to Sungjin with a cute face; _yes obviously that is her 'secret weapons'._

“What’s wrong with those face?” Sungjin almost bursts into laughter when he saw Sooyeon’s cute and clingy face.

“My secret weapon.”

“What the hell with that secret weapon? Just say that you are craving for that. Don’t you know that I’m allergic to your secret weapon?”

“Gosh. Why did I do in my past life to deserve this human as my brother?” She mumbles to herself.

“I still can hear that, little kid. I’m not deaf.”

“Oops. Sorry not sorry.”

“Whatever sis but seriously you should be grateful to have a good looking big brother like me though.”

“Yeah pfft… I really appreciate that. Ah, just bring me to a Japanese restaurant please... I’ve been craving for 84 years.”

“Finally,” he grins.

“Let’s get that sushi!” she starts to blast the car with their favourite songs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooyeon is chilling on the sofa while her eyes are plastered on the television that currently airs her favorite television show.

_Beep._

Her phone screen suddenly lights up and a message from the unknown number enters her inbox which make her realizes that the new message might came from a guy that she met in front of the kindergarten. She immediately saved the unknown number as ‘Yeonhee’s Dad’ after she replies to the guy.

> _Is this Park Sooyeon?_
> 
> Yes. Who's there?
> 
> _It's me, Park Jaehyung. So I wanna to set up a date for us to meet. Remember the one that you told me?_
> 
> Ah yes, Mr. Park. So when, where and at what time should we meet?
> 
> _First of all, call me Jae. So...how about this Saturday, 3pm at Subway? Are you okay with that?_
> 
> Sure! See you soon, Mr. Park!
> 
> _It's JAE._
> 
> Oops sorry.
> 
> _Nevermind. See you soon!_  

“He’s funny,” she smiles.

“Oi! Why are you smiling by yourself? Texting with your boyfriend huh?” Sungjin came into Sooyeon’s house while carrying two grocery bags that are full with food.

“No,” she stares at her brother who is walking to the kitchen. “Did you bring some food, bro? Your little sis is hungry.”

“Of course, I don’t want my sis to die just because of she always skipped her meals.”

Sooyeon put her phone on the table and she’s tiptoeing towards Sungjin who is currently arranging something in the refrigerator and put some of them on the kitchen cabinet next to it. “Boo!”

“Wargh!” Sungjin startles because his sister suddenly appears out from nowhere and back hugs him who is tiding up the refrigerator.

“Aye you scaredy-cat,” she loosens the hug while holding her giggles.

“Can you not? Why do I even have a sis like you?” a very long sigh was heard from his mouth.

“Sorry,” she pouts her lips.

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing, I just want to hug my big bro.”

“Ey, I lived with you since you were born so don’t even lie. What do you want to eat for dinner, huh?”

“Hmm... ramen!”

“Again?”

“Yes. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing… but you eat that like almost everyday? That’s not healthy, sis.”

“That’s the fastest food that can be cooked plus it’s addictive.”

“If you said so than I’ll do it,” he walks to the cabinet and took the pot from the cabinet and put it on the stove.

“Take the eggs and kimchi,” he orders his little sister who is still standing in front of the refrigerator.

She take the eggs and kimchi and put them in front of her bro. “There you go. I’m going to lie down at the couch so call me when you’re done cooking.”

“My my. Oi. It’s not the time for you to be lazy. Come here and help me.”

“I’m watching my favourite show. Please cook and call me when you’re done, my good looking brother!” She walks to the couch and lie down.

“Fine,” Sungjin shakes his head while smiling.

*****

“Sooyeon! The food is ready,” he brings the pot to the table while calling her sister.

_Silence._

“Where is she?” He walks to the couch and saw his sister is sleeping.

_My goodness._

“Sooyeon. Wake up. The food is ready,” he pinches his sister’s cheeks annoyingly.

She shoves his brother’s hands from her cheeks and whimpers. She squints her eyes as a hysterical laugh was heard from the owner of the raspy voice who is currently standing in front of her. “That’s hurt! I’m going to tell to my mom,” she holds both of her cheeks.

“Hello, sis. Your mom is my mom too,” he sticks his tongue out as the sign of mocking her.

“Come on. Let’s eat,” he pulls his sister out from the couch and drags her to the dining table.

She take her seat and ties her hair since it’s quite messy. She begins to take the chopsticks and she’s about to take the noodles but then she got a hand slap from Sungjin. “What?” she glares at him.

“Where is your ‘thank you my lovely brother for cooking this delicious ramen?” He raise his eyebrows.

“Thanks, Sungjin.”

“That’s it? Okay,” he takes the pots away from her.

“Sungjin, can you not?” She frowns.

“I'm just joking. Eat slowly, okay?” He puts the pot in front of her.

She starts to raise the noodles from the pots and inhales as if she haven’t eat anything for a month. Her cheeks are just like a chipmunks that stores food inside their mouth.

Sungjin is staring at his sis and shakes his head in disbelief. “Eat slowly or you are going to choke.”

“My bro’s ramen is so good, I can’t stop,” She answers his bro while chewing the noodles diligently.

“Sooyeon.”

“What?”

“Have you call him?”

The sentence that came out from his bro’s mouth made her stop chewing and she stares at her brother blankly. She puts her chopsticks aside and leans against the chair. She shakes her head slowly.

“Why?”

“Why would I?”

“You should. He’s-”

“I’m full. Thank you for cooking this, bro,” she gets up from her seat and walks to the sink to wash the chopsticks and she takes a mug and went to a water dispenser. _Him_. That’s enough to make her lost her appetite in just a blink of eyes.

_*****_

_It was last year. On her graduation day._

_“Sooyeon!” Wonpil and Dowoon screamed in synchronization and walked towards her. Three of them were in graduation robe._

_“Hey guys!” Sooyeon waved excitedly to them._

_“Congratulations! Did your family come?”_

_“Congrats to both of you too! We made it, guys! I don’t know. My bro said that they will come but I haven’t- oh that’s my mom! I got to go. See you guys later!” She patted both of the guys’ shoulders and walked through the crowd to reach her mom._

_“When will you do that?” Dowoon stared at Wonpil blankly._

_“What?”_

_“That,” Dowoon pointed to the girl that struggling to pass through the crowd._

_“This isn’t the right time.”_

_“It’s up to you then.”_

_“Wonpil,” he felt someone grabbed his arm as he heard his name was being called by the figure that grabbed his arm._

_“Eh, sis!” He automatically brought his older sister into his embrace._

_“Congrats!”_

_“Thank you!” Wonpil hugged his sister tightly and loosened the hug and both of them were facing Dowoon who was just observing the siblings being cute towards each other._

_“You are Dowoon, right? Congratulations!” Dowoon just nodded his head shyly and his ear turned red._

_Sooyeon was standing right behind her mom and she tapped her mom’s shoulder as her mom spun the heels and brought her into the warm embrace._ _“Mom!”_

_“Congrats, my baby!”_

_“Thank you, mom!” They slowly loosened the hugs. Her eyes were wildly searching for someone that she really wants him to be here, on her graduation day._

_“Where’s dad?” She looked at her mom. Her eyes were full of hopes that her dad will pops out somewhere._

_“He… he’s busy with his work.”_

_“Work is more important than his daughter huh?”_

_“Sooyeon-”_

_“No it’s okay, mom. I understand. Uh by the way, where is your son?” She scanned the crowd but there’s no sign of her brother existence._

_“I don’t know. He said that he wanted to use the washroom.”_

_“Okay,” her mom put her hands on Sooyeon’s shoulders and patted them._

_A man was walking towards them carefully. A bouquet of flowers and chocolate suddenly appeared from her back as she got a warm back hug from the guy that have a very strong scent of perfume._

_“Congratulations for your graduation, lazy bum!” Sungjin rested his chin on his sister’s head._

_“Thank you, bro!” She spun her heels and replied Sungjin’s bear hug and buried her face on Sungjin’s chest._

_“Mom, come here. Let’s do a family hug,” he opened his hand to welcome their mom to his embrace._

_“I’m hungry. I haven’t eat since morning. Let’s get some food, please…” Sooyeon loosened herself from the family hug._

_“Okay, I’ll treat you since today is your day!” Sungjin waggled his eyebrow with a smile plastered on his face._

_“Yeay!”_

_Buzz_

_Her phone was vibrating. Someone sent her a message. She slid her lock screen. She froze. It was from her dad._  

> _Congrats for you graduation_

_“What’s wrong?” Sungjin was about to peek at her phone but she managed to slide it in her pocket._

_“Nothing. Let’s go. I’m hungry,” she linked both of her arms to Sungjin and her mom's arms._

*****

“Sooyeon!”

“What?”

“Are you going to flood this kitchen?”

“Oh my God. I’m sorry,” she removes the mug from the dispenser and put it aside.

“What is wrong with you?” Sungjin, who is quickly wipes the water dispenser and the area that were flooded; _she don’t know when and how long did her bro stood next to her._

“Nothing. I’m sleepy.”

“Are you going to stay here tonight?” She looks at her bro who is busy wiping the wet area.

“Yes. Mom asked me to accompany you.”

“Alright. I…I’m going to bed now. Good night, bro.”

“Good night,” he shakes his head as he watches her sister walking like a _zombie_ to her room

She walks to her room and throws herself on her fluffy bed. Her brain can’t stop reminding about _that day._ That was a bad day for her, for the rest of her life.

_I should sleep. Tomorrow will be better. Hopefully…_


	3. Chapter 3

_****Saturday morning** ** _

Sooyeon is rolling on her bed lazily. Accurately, she’s thinking about the meet-up. With Jae.

_Wait. This is not even a date. Why am I being nervous for?_

“You really need to get out from this bed, Park Sooyeon,” she murmurs to herself. She stand up and do some not-so-morning body stretching and she yawns. She walks to her wardrobe lazily. She slides the wardrobe’s door and stares blankly at her clothes. _What should I wear for today?_  She takes a white shirt and black jeans from the wardrobe and throw them on the bed. She reaches her towel and heads to the bathroom.

*****

She pushes the door as the staff greets her from the counter. She scans the whole shop. There is no sign of his existence. _Where is he?_

She tucks her hand inside her pocket and took her phone. No message from him. She tries to text him.

> Where are you? 

A woman wants to enter the shop but she doesn’t realized that she’s blocking the entrance door until she feels someone grabs her wrist and she's being pulled to the side.

“Sorry,” he bows at the woman. The woman just bows and smiles to him.

She’s still confused with the situation until she turns her head to her side and she saw a brown haired guy, still grabbing on her wrist. He turns his head to Sooyeon and directed his gaze to his hand and he releases the grab quickly.

“Sorry,” he apologizes while bowing his head to her.

“No, it’s okay. Thank you for dragging me to the side," she glides her hand along her neck while giving him an awkward smile. "I didn’t noticed that I stood in front of the main entrance.” 

“No problem. Do you want to order or-”

“Let’s order the sandwiches first,” she nods towards the counter. "I'm hungry," she murmurs to herself while patting her tummy.

“You haven't eat yet?"

"You heard it?" She blinks awkwardly while moving her red cheeks away from him.

"No. I saw you patted your tummy just now," he chuckles while pointing to her tummy. "Come, I don't want someone to die in hunger,” he drags her to the counter and they start ordering the food.

*****

“Please, have a sit,” he places the food on the table and he immediately pulls the chair for her to sit and then he moves to his seat.

“Thank you.”

“Sure,” he grins.

“So… you changed your hair colour? I didn’t recognized you just now. Your hair was blonde last time.”

“Oh, I forgot to inform you about this,” he runs his hand through his hair while dishevelling it. He takes a sip of his drink and started to unwrap the sandwich. “So…proceed with the agenda. Why do you want to meet me?”

“It’s about Yeonhee…” she proceeds the story and told him everything about her concerns towards Yeonhee; _Yeonhee’s character development at kindergarten, how did she blends in with her peers and teachers._

“She doesn’t show that kind of behaviour when she’s home.” Jae shoves the sandwich into his mouth and chews it slowly.

“Really?” She stares at Jae who’s nodding to her question. “Sorry I know this is so sudden but… may I know where’s her mom?” She observes Jae’s reaction towards her question. Jae stop chewing the food and stares at Sooyeon. It’s _indescribable stares._

“Her mom… she’s…” his phone suddenly lights up. He gets an incoming call.

“Sorry I need to answer this- Hello?” she nods as he gets up from his seat and walk out from the shop. Sooyeon unwrapped her sandwich and she eats it diligently since she didn’t eat anything since morning. He enters the shop and sits at his seat.

“Where did we stop just now?" He sits on his chair. "Oh… her mom… she’s gone. During giving birth of Yeonhee.”

“Oh… I-I’m really sorry for that.”

“It’s okay,” he smiles. “Are you done eating?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s take some fresh air,” they get up and walk out from the shop, side by side.

“By the way, are you free this Monday?” She breaks the silence.

“Yeah, why?” He turns his head at her direction.

“The kindergarten has organized an event where every parents has to teach a class once a year so I thought it would be nice if you can come and teach the kids.”

“I can teach them anything?”

“Yes plus you can see Yeonhee’s character at kindergarten.”

“Hmm, sounds interesting. What should I teach the kids huh?” He massages his invisible facial hair. “Ah I know! I’ll teach them how to date.”

She snorts.

"Are laughing at me?"

"Nope," she shakes her head vigorously.

“Just kidding. I think I’ll teach them basketball,” he says. A few seconds later he turns his head to Sooyeon’s direction “Wait…you haven’t call me ‘Jae’ right?”

“A-am I?” She chuckles nervously.

“Sooyeon.”

“Yes?”

“Jae.”

“Jae?”

“Finally,” he grins.

“Eh?”

“Nothing. So I have to go. See you on Monday! Bye!”

“B-bye?” She waves awkwardly.

_Did he makes me call his name unintentionally? My goodness, Jae._

*****

_****Monday** ** _

“Sooyeon,” a lady is tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Yes?" She turns her face to the lady’s direction while bowing her head and smiling.

“Who’s coming for today’s session?" The lady continues to ask her.

“It’s Yeonhee’s father, Mrs. Lee.”

“Alright. Make sure that you’ve prepared the things that he need to use for his lesson.”

“Yes, Mrs. Lee,” she nods to her orders.

She stand up and walk out from the staff room and heading to the classroom. Her eyes is desperately searching for someone. A man in red jersey and jeans suddenly passed in front of her and she immediately grabs his arm as soon as she saw him. “Wonpil!”

“Yes? Oh hi Sooyeon,” he grins.

“Wonpil, you need to help me. Where’s the basketball hoop?”

“Why? You wanna teach the kids playing basketball?”

“No. Can you just help me first? I’ll explain to you later.”

“Okay, okay. I'll help you,” they walk to the storage room and took basketball loop and placed the basketball loop inside the class. Wonpil runs back to the storage room and he brings a bag that is full of ball.

“Done. Okay who’s coming?”

“It’s Ye-”

“Good afternoon,” both of them directed their gaze at the guy who his height is almost reach the main entrance door as they heard his greeting.

“Speak of the devil…there he is,” she walks towards him while signalling Wonpil to follow her.

“Hi, Mr. Park!” She bows and smiles to Jae. “I’ve prepared the basketball thingy for your lesson.”

“Thank you, teacher,” he smiles awkwardly while mouthing ‘It’s Jae, Park Sooyeon.’ to her.

She leans in towards Jae and lowers her voice while moving her eyeballs towards Wonpil’s direction who is standing behind her. “I know but we are at school, remember?” Jae blinks and nods slowly as he's digesting her sentence. “Oh by the way, this is Kim Wonpil." She drags Wonpil to stand in front of Jae. "He will handle your session after this.”

"Wonpil," he holding out his hand to him.

"Jae," he receives it and smiles to Wonpil while bowing to him and he bows back to Jae.

_Is there something going on between these two?_

“Did Yeonhee knows you came here?”

“No. I wanna make a surprise.”

“The kids are eating right now, I think you can wait in the staff room first.” Wonpil who has been standing next to Sooyeon widens his eyes in disbelief.

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation but can I talk with Sooyeon for a moment?” Wonpil signalling her to come closer to him while smilling to Jae. They move a few steps away from Jae who is still standing at the main entrance.

“What’s wrong?”

“You wanna let him sit in our room?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Uh nothing…I-”

“You thought that I’ll asked him to sit at your place huh?”

“Yeah. My table is so messy and I haven’t-”

“It’s okay, Pil. I’ll let him sit at my table,” he blinks as his brain is trying to process the situation.

She steps towards Jae who was eyeing them. “Jae, let’s go.”

“It is fine?”

“Of course. You can sit at my table. Come. I’ll show you the way.” She escorting Jae to the staff room.

*****

He is still waiting to be called. But then, he saw a sticky note on her table. He takes that and grab a pen while jotting down some words and doodles something on it and paste it on her board. “Perfect!”

“Jae!” She suddenly appears from the door which almost made him throw the pen.

“Y-yes why?” He stutters while grinning, hoping that she will not come closer to him at this moment while he nervously put the stationery away without she noticed it.

“The kids are ready. Are you ready?” She asks from the main door of the staff room.

“O-of course!” He immediately stand up and approaches Sooyeon. “Let’s get it.”

_Phew..._

“Let’s what?” She furrows her brows while waiting for him to repeat the sentence.

“Let’s get it!”

“Let's get it? Okay whatever. Let's go.” They head to the classroom, walking side by side in the same pace. They arrive at the classroom main entrance and Sooyeon suddenly holds Jae’s wrist to stop him from walking. She peeks inside the class and raised her thumb as the sign for Wonpil to start the class.

“Oops. Sorry-” she releases the grip quickly.

“Nevermind.”

“Anyway, good luck,” she raises her fist as the sign of giving support to Jae.

“Thanks. Fist bump!” he bumps his fist with hers. She stares at her fist perplexedly and tries to process the situation while Jae is trying to hold his laugh because of Sooyeon's reaction.

As Wonpil got the signal from Sooyeon, he started to talk, “Okay everyone, today we will have a special teacher that will teach you physical education. Are you guys excited?” the kids scream as the response to Wonpil’s question. “Good! Give a big applause to Mr. Park Jaehyung!”

“Hello everyone!” He enters the classroom while bowing to the kids and waves his hand to them.

“Hello sir!” The kids bow while replying to his greeting.

“So we are going to play something fun today. Are you guys ready?”

“Yes!” they scream in unison.

“Alright so we are going to play basketball-”

“Dad!” Yeonhee suddenly calls him.

"Y-yes?" He looks at her daughter.

“Dad!” The other kids started to call Jae as dad and Yeonhee kinda feels offended with her classmates.

“No, I’m not your dad, I’m your teacher. Understand?” The kids nod their head simultaneously. “Can we start now?" The kids start to roar. "Wow, you guys are so energetic!” Jae laughs as they nod and scream excitedly.

“Okay so the first thing that you need to know about basketball is how to bounce the ball.” Jae starts to explain everything about basketball; _how to bounce, how to shoot the ball and how to defend the opponent._ “Who wants to try? Please raise up your hand.” the kids start to stand up and raise their hands and so does Yeonhee. Wonpil is helping Jae to control the kids in the class. He plays along with the kids so well.

“Wonpil,” Sooyeon elbows him who is standing next to her and too absorb looking at the kids. He turns his head to her while furrowing his brows and waiting for Sooyeon to speak. “Look at Yeonhee,” she nods her head towards Yeonhee who is having fun with her classmates. “She seems like she gains her confidence to play with her friend.”

“Thanks to her dad. She's finally walked out from her comfort zone,” he smiles.

“Hope that she’ll be more friendly,” she sighs with relief.


	4. Chapter 4

The parents started to fetch their children from the kindergarten right after they finished their works. Jae is sitting on the swing at the kindergarten playground while awaiting for his little princess to come out from the kindergarten. A few seconds later, he felt a pair of small arms encircle around his neck from his back. He kisses and blows the small arms as he heard a giggle came from that little girl, “Dad, that’s ticklish.” he's jokingly tried to bite her arms and Yeonhee immediately loosens her grips and ran towards Sooyeon who is watching them since the beginning.

“Teacher, dad wants to bite me,” she hugs Sooyeon and peeking at her dad.

“Come here. I won’t bite you,” he spreads his arms to his kid. “Don’t be so clingy to your teacher,” he grabs Yeonhee from Sooyeon. Sooyeon just laughed at his words.

“Thank you for coming and teach the kids, Jae,” she smiles.

“Not a big problem,” he stabilizes Yeonhee in his embrace as well as the way he stand.

“Dad, I want to eat ice cream.” Yeonhee whispers to his ear.

“You want to eat ice cream?” She nods vigorously.

“Okay, we’ll eat that.”

“Dad,” she leans in again at her father’s ear. “Ask teacher to join us too.”

“Go ask her.”

“No. Dad needs to ask that,” she wraps her arms around her father’s neck.

_Seriously, this kid…_

“Uh Sooyeon…” he directs his gaze to Sooyeon who is still standing in front of him. “Are you busy after this?” He asks while rubbing her daughter’s back.

“No. Why?”

“Uh… Yeonhee said she wanna eat ice cream and there’s a new ice cream cafe that’s not far away from here plus I got an extra coupon for ice cream so-”

“So you want me to join the father and daughter’s date?”

“If you don’t mind… wait it’s not a date-”

“Hmm,” she stares at him while pursing her lips in thought. “Let me pack my thing first?”

“Yeah sure. We’ll wait here- oh you fall asleep already?” He checks on Yeonhee who is falling asleep on his shoulder. Jae sits at the bench while patting on Yeonhee’s back.

“Give me five minutes,” She runs to the staff room and pack her things into her bag. Wonpil suddenly appears out of nowhere and approaches her.

“Sooyeon.”

“Yes!” She glances him for a second and continue focusing on packing her stuff.

“Do you wanna join me and Dowoon for dinner?”

“Oh I’m so sorry, Wonpil. I got another things to do,” she starts to hang the bag at her shoulder.

“Oh your brother is picking you up?”

“No… Yeonhee asks me to company her to eat ice cream.”

“Yeonhee?” He crosses his arms. She hums to Wonpil while nodding her head. “Or it’s Yeonhee’s dad?” He wriggles his brows and Sooyeon is unconciously slapping his arm.

“Ouch that’s hurt!” He rubs his arm while pouting.

“Sorry Pil." She chuckles. "Ah, I need to go now. Say sorry to Dowoon!”

“Okay. Take care!”

“I will! Bye!” She waves to him and disappears in a few second as Wonpil stares at her.

_When will I have the guts to confess to you, Park Sooyeon? Am I gonna let you go just like that?_

__*****_ _

They arrived at the cafe and sit at the table that is placed right next to the window. Jae puts Yeonhee next to him and Sooyeon is sitting in front of him.

“Can I take your order?” The waiter approaches their table as soon as they sit.

“Yes. Can you recommend us your special menu?”

“I would like to recommend a family ice cream set where it comes with different flavour of ice cream and-”

“Uh we’re not-” Sooyeon interrupts.

“We take that. Ah and an extra bowl. The small is better.”

“Okay. We’ll send the order to you in a few minutes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

A few minutes later, the waiter came to send a medium size of bowl that is full of different flavour of ice cream. Jae takes the spoon and scoops the ice cream into the small bowl for Yeonhee. Yeonhee who is to absorb watching her father scooping the ice cream into the bowl suddenly directed her gaze towards Sooyeon who is staring at the road.

“Teacher.”

“Yes Yeonhee? Why?” She looks at Yeonhee.

“Can I call you mom?” She asks innocently which made both of Jae and Sooyeon cough in unison as they heard that.

“Uh…” she smiles awkwardly and avoids to make an eye contact with Jae. “Sure but not in school, okay?” Dhe answers as the blood rushes to her cheeks and Yeonhee nods.

“Eat this quietly,” he shoves the bowl in front of Yeonhee and mouthed ‘sorry’ to her while raising his both pressed palms at Sooyeon. She shakes her head slowly while giving a warm smile at Jae as the sign of she’s fine with that.

“Dad, eat this,” Yeonhee directs the spoon and tries to feed Jae. After she shoves the ice cream into Jae’s mouth, she scoops the ice cream and directs it to Sooyeon. “Teacher, eat this too,” she hesitates to eat that since she awared where was the spoon went into just now. She stares at the spoon and move her gaze to plump lips who is busy eating the ice cream. _Indirect kiss _.__  She hesitately opens her mouth and Yeonhee managed to shove the ice cream into her mouth. "Yeay!" Yeonhee roars in excitement.

"Thank you, Yeonhee-" she stops her words as she saw someone that she doesn't even want to meet is approaching their table. Her face expression changed from smiley to serious face which made Jae turns his head around and looking at the figure that is walking towards their table.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s here,” a guy in turqoise shirt and black jeans stands next to their table and landed his gaze on Sooyeon. “Long time no see, huh?” The guy smirks.

“What are you doing here?” She asks firmly with a stern face.

_Jae, help me._

“I’m owner of this cafe. Well it's good to see you here, babe,” he starts to touch Sooyeon's cheeks but she refuses.

Jae clears his throat purposely to interrupt their conversation. "Excuse me, sir. Who are you to touch her without her permission?"

“Oh, there's a person here. Who’s this, Sooyeon?” He glances nonchalantly at Jae for a few seconds and soon locks his gaze at Sooyeon and made her feels uncomfortable.

“I’m her boyfriend,” he says calmly which made her coughs as soon as she heard that term came out from Jae’s mouth but she managed to cover her mouth and luckily both of them haven’t noticed it.

“Ah...I see. That’s why you rej-”

“Kim Donggyu, can you please stop?” she feels annoyed.

“Sorry- what’s your name? Mr. Kim, right? I think you are unintentionally interrupting our family time plus you are making my girlfriend feels uncomfortable and offended and I think it’s better for you to let us enjoy your special menu peacefully since we are your customer,” he raises his brows while smiling.

“Yeah, you are right." Donggyu glares at Jae. "Enjoy the ice cream. Anyway, nice to meet you. ” he smirks and walks away from their table.

*****

Dowoon is sitting alone at the table. He’s waiting for Wonpil to appear very soon as his tummy started to growl since he arrived at the restaurant. Suddenly his eyes caught a black haired guy with red jersey is approaching him. He waves passionately to that guy and signalling him to sit at the table. As he arrived, they do the ceremonial handshake and Wonpil took a sit in front of him. “Where’s Sooyeon?” he asks while eyeing Wonpil’s gloomy face.

“Yoon Dowoon,” he runs his hand through his hair and ruffles it messily while pursing his lips.

“What’s wrong? Is something happened?”

“I’m doomed,” he sighs heavily and plastered his gaze on Dowoon who is waiting for him to spill it out. “I think Sooyeon started to like one of our student’s dad.”

“What?” Dowoon widens his eyeballs. “I’ve told you to confess to her.”

“I know.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t know.”

“If you still act like this, I’m 100 percent believe that you are going to lose her.”

“One sided crush is hard, Dowoon,” he rubs his face and anchors his face on his palm. “I need to find the right time.”

“You always missed the right time, Kim Wonpil."

“Stop being savage, dude,” he glares at Dowoon.

“That’s the fact! What are you waiting for? Go tell her that you like her since high school or you are going to lose her in a blink of eyes, man. Be a man,” he pats Wonpil’s shoulder.

“Ah I don’t know!” He bangs his head slowly on the table and the owner of the shop came to their table to send their order.

“Are you okay, son?” The lady asks Wonpil while placing the plate on their table.

“He’s drunk.” Dowoon smiles to the owner while still patting Wonpil’s shoulder.

“Already? Anyway, enjoy your food.”

“We will. Thank you, madam,” he bows his head to the owner.

“What do you mean I'm drunk?” He lifts his head and squints his eyes towards Dowoon while trying to sit comfortably.

“You are drunk with her love,” he teases Wonpil and laughs annoyingly.

“You-” he’s about to stand up and Dowoon prevents him to do so.

“Shh, people are watching. Eat this,” he shoves the food in front Wonpil who is still glaring at him.

_Just wait for it, Yoon Dowoon._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wait… I don’t even write this.  
_

She puts all of her teaching stuff on the table and grabs a piece of yellow sticky note that has been sticking at her dashboard since God knows when. She reads the paper that has been jotted down with some words and doodles on it.

> ****Be weird. Being normal doesn’t get you far in life. Be who you are and only who you are. Don’t let nobody shape you into something else - Jae** **

****“When did he write this?” She mumbles to herself while smiling at the paper.

“Who are you talking to?” Wonpil peeks from his table. “You talk to that paper?” He tries to grab the paper from her but she hides the paper a way more faster than him.

“Pil, let’s have dinner together?” She grins at him.

“Wow that’s… pretty random.”

“If you don’t wanna join then it’s fine-”

“Okay, okay, I’ll join you. Should Dowoon join us?” She nods as he starts to pull out his phone from his pocket and dials Dowoon’s number. There’s ringing sound but there’s no sign of him to answer the call. “He didn’t pick up the call.”

“Nevermind. We’ll have a date then,” she smiles while arranging the stuff on her table.

_D-date?_

*****

“Wonpil.”

“What?” He glances at her while flipping the meat on the gril.

“Tell me more about her.”

“Her?”

“Hmm,” she engulfs the meat inside her mouth. “About your crush.”

“She’s someone I’ve known for a while.”

“For a while? I think you aren’t close with that many people.”

“You know her too.”

“I do?” She puts her chopsticks aside while reaching the bottle to pour the drink into her cup. “Who is she? Anyway, did you confess to her?” She wiggles her brows to him.

“No. Wait, why are you so happy?” He frowns while gazing at her who is drinking and stuffing her mouth with the food diligently.

“Of course, I’m happy. My best friend is finally growing up,” she said with her full mouth.

“So I didn’t grown up for all this time?”

“Nope.”

“Fine,” he rolls his eyes while pouting.

“Look!" She sighs. "You didn't grow up at all because you keep pouting like a kid. But seriously, Kim Wonpil. Don’t wait any longer. Just tell her.”

“Should I?” His eyes widen in curiousity.

“Yes. I’m sure that you will be successful this time!”

“Hey,” he slaps her hand. “Stop drinking.”

“Let me drink,” she pouts.

“You are going to be drunk so nope.”

“Ugh,” she rolls her eyes at him.

“Your alcohol tolerance is low. Don’t even try.”

“Fine,” she sighs.

*****

They walk side by side with no words. While walking through the crowds, Wonpil suddenly stop. “You wanna ride a bus or walk to your home?”

“Let’s take some night air?” She glances at him and starts to stroll while Wonpil tries to catch up with her pace.

“It’s been a long time,” he wraps his arm around her shoulder casually.

“I know,” she wraps her arm at his waist. “We are too busy with the kids. How have Dowoon been? I haven’t meet him.”

“He’s doing good.”

“He got a lot of job, huh?”

“Well, his studio goes well. I mean his photography skills awe a lot of people.”

“We should hired him as our photographer.”

“Our photographer?”

“Yeah. For our kindergarten.”

“Oh,” he stops while pointing towards the long bench that is located at the park. “Let’s sit on the bench over there.”

They head towards it and sit next to each other while leaning their body against the bench as the relieve sighs came out from both of them.

“Anyway, how about you?” He asks her while crossing his legs.

“Me?” She points to herself while staring at Wonpil blankly.

“Yes. I mean, you are still being loyal to your single status ever since the first time I met you.”

“I prefer to be like this,” she stifles a yawn.

“After Donggyu tried to hit on you?”

“He’s crazy, dude. As we are talking about that guy, I met him.” she sighs.

“You met him? What, where and when did you meet him?” He turns his body towards her.

“I think last week, when I was accompanying Yeonhee to eat ice cream with her dad. Guess what? That's his ice cream shop.” she gives a glimpse at him.

“He's the owner? Gosh. What was his reaction?”

“Well, he tried to be friendly and started to touch me but I refused. Thankfully, Jae was there.” Her lips curve upwards and her eyes are being watery as she yawns.

“Ugh, who is he to touch my-” he stops when her head falls on his shoulder as she’s dozing off, “…girl.” he releases a heavy sigh while gazing to the dark sky.

_Are you already falls for him?_

***

_I can do this. I need to do this. You can do this, Kim Wonpil._

"I need to talk to you. It's...important." he plasters his gaze at her.

"What is it?" She blinks confusedly at him. Her phone vibrates all of a sudden. There’s a message from her bro.

> _Sooyeon, where are you? We need to discuss about something._

_Dang, why do everyone wants to tell me something important today?_

"Sorry. My bro just texted me. Please proceed," she directs her gaze to Wonpil's face while sliding her phone inside her pocket.

"Remember about the girl that I like?" She nods vigorously while waiting for him to continue. "I've been thinking about this for a while since the first time I met her but… I'm not really sure about my feelings back then but my heart starts to pound crazily whenever I think or saw anything about her. She's always be with me and give supports during my ups and downs even though I’m not sure about her feelings but anyway, as your advice…" he stops for a second and inhales. "I want to confess my feelings to her," he continues.

"Oh, that's good! Are you going to meet her after this?"

"I’m... standing in front of her right now."

_What?_

"Yes. The girl that I've been talking about is you, Park Sooyeon," his eyes are desperately searching for hers. "Look, Sooyeon. I really wanted to tell you about my feelings since high school but-"

"Wonpil." she tries to calm down but that doesn’t even help her.

"Let me finish my words first," he starts to grab her shoulder and made an intense eye contacts.

"I like you not only as a friend, but as a woman. I know you need some time to think about this. I just want you to know about what did I feel towards you for these freaking years. I-"

"Wait…let me breathe," she takes a very deep breathe while slowly removes his hands away from her shoulders. "Pil. I don't even need some time or whatsoever to think about this stuff. Sorry. This might hurt you and sounds rude but the answer is no. Our feelings aren’t mutual. I do love you as a friend, as a brother but not more than that."

"But I-"

"Pil, I'm currently have an urgent thing that I need to settle. Sorry. I have to go."

“Park Sooyeon,” he grabs her wrist. "Can you at least give me a chance?"

_Buzz_

Her phone rings. She slides the phone screen and put the phone at her ear. "Park Sooyeon," the voice says her name firmly.

"I'm on my way to your home."

"Stop lying," a man came out from the metallic silver car and leans against the car while holding his phone at his ear.

Wonpil releases his grab on her wrist and he gulps as Sungjin is eyeing them from his car.

"Get in the car. Now!" The raspy voice giving an clear instruction from the phone.

*****

She bites her lower lips and walks to car as Sungjin enters the car when his sister is walking towards the car. She opens the door and sits at the passenger seat next to him. Wonpil is eyeing the situation as he was in dazed.

"How did you-"

"Buckle up your seatbelt," he gives a stern command to his sister.

"Done. Okay. Just straight to the point. Why do you want to see me? What do you want to discuss?"

"Dad," he steps on the pedal and the car starts to accelerate.

_Silence._

"What did he want from me?" She seems like not interested at all.

"He-"

"What?"

"He wants you to resign from the kindergarten,” he releases a heavy sighs.

"Why?" She unconsciously raises her voice.

"Because he wants you to teach the kids at the hospital."

"Why now? I mean why? Why did he suddenly wants to control my life?"

"What do you mean by control? He is our dad!"

"Our dad huh?” She smirks. “Correction. He’s your dad. You are his favourite child. Why did he wants to interfere in my life? It's my life. My future. I'm the one who responsible for my life."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sooyeon?"

"You know nothing, Sungjin. He doesn’t cares about me. He’s never been there whenever I need him. Is it wrong to have me as his daughter? I know I’m the one who-"

"Sooyeon, listen-"

"No."

"Listen carefully. You are the one that who knows nothing. Do you know what did he do for you? Do you know that some-"

"Stop! I don't want to listen to this nonsense thing," she cuts off her brother’s words.

"You are the one who being ridiculous right now."

"Shut up! You don't even understand what i feel."

"I feel you!"

"No, you don't."

“Park Sooyeon, stop being selfish."

"Stop the car."

"No, I won’t"

"Stop the car, Park Sungjin! Or I'm going to jump out from this car."

"Fine!" He steps on the brake pedal and stopped the car at the road side.

Sooyeon scrambles out from the car and walk furiously while Sungjin puts down the window.

"Hey!"

"Don't follow me!"

"Sooyeon!"

"Tell him that I don't even interested with his order."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Go away. Leave me alone!"

_Darn. This kid._

She walks furiously without turning back and ignoring her brother who is yelling her name. She's so confused. She feels suffocated while her eyes start to burst into tears. She needs time to clear her mind. She needs to run away from everyone for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Jae throws the ball into the net. _Dunk shot!_  
  
He plays the basketball alone when Brian is supposed to join him but he got something to do. He keeps bouncing and throws the ball into the net while his sweat is going down all over his skin crazily. He feels so tired and he lies down on the basketball court, while his eyes are gazing at the stars that fill the dark sky. He is too immersed into his own thought until he heard something that distracting him. "Who the hell is mumbling so loud in the middle of the night ugh..." he stand up to see the person that passing by the court.  
  
"Eh, Sooyeon? What is she doing here? Is she drunk?!" He immediately runs towards her who was obviously not walking in a straight line. "Sooyeon! What are you doing here?" He stands in front of her while her lips curve upwards and she falls into his embrace. "Hey, Sooyeon. Wake up!" He cups her cheeks. "Uh, this girl. Why did you drink so much?" He immediately lifts her in an embrace and carries her to the nearest bench. She still doesn't stop mumbling. He puts and secures her in the right position of sitting. She stops mumbling and dozed off. He sits next to her while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, did you crawl all the way here?" she moves her head a little bit; _maybe as the sign of answering his question._ "You did? Oh my God, this kid," he chuckles a little bit. He stares at the sky while she's dozing off. "The sky is so clear. I wonder why tonight is looking so fine..." he mumbles to himself.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Are you responding to my statement?" He turns his head to her, which means he saw the long silky black hair. They look so soft. He really wants to stroke them very much.  
  
_Enough, Jae. Control yourself._  
  
She suddenly lift up her head from his shoulder. He still locks his gaze towards her every movements. She turns her body and faces him and he did the same thing too. “Do you want some water? I’ll get it for you,” he’s about to stand up but she grabs his wrist. She grins at him while holding both of his arms and leans closer towards him.

"Hey dude! You look so huggable," she chuckles and hugs the tall guy who is sitting in front of her out of nowhere which made his body leans against the bench's holder. She tilts her head upwards and peeks at Jae's face which is turning into red colour. Maybe the effect of playing basketball or his blood rushes all over his face.  
  
"Uh...are you okay?" His eyes are wildly scanning around and gladly there were just both of them in the park. He moves his gaze at her face as their gazes meet. Just a few centimeter away from each other.  
  
"You are so cute! Your eyes are so shiny and, and I really want to boop your nose and squishs your cheeks,” her thin and long fingers linger around his face and she is actually booped his nose and her fingers stop at his lips. “Your lips...your lips look so..." she studies that plump heart shaped lips.  
  
He’s quite surprised with her but he acts like nothing is happening at all. He locks his gaze at her face. He let her fingers caress his lips. _She’s drunk, Jae. Let her be._ A few seconds later, his eyes widen as he felt the warmth of the lips that has been pressed on his and she breaks the kiss. "...kissable," she said and chuckles while burying her head on his chest. He runs his fingers on his lips while looking at her in disbelief.  
  
_Gosh. This girl is so wild when she's drunk._  
  
"Sooyeon? My goodness," he leans her body against the bench and he wraps her hands along his neck and piggybacks her. "I should send you to your home but I don't where is it," he stabilizes his body and secures her at his back. 

"Yeah, what a dumbass, Jae. She's totally passed out. How can she show the way to her home... ah never mind, you can stay at my home,” Jae starts to walk to his home with Sooyeon on his back.

*****

He presses the digits on his security lock that is located on the door. He opens the door and the lights automatically turns on by itself. "Dude, your body might looks tiny but you are actually heavier than I thought tho," he’s gasping while talking to a girl who is sleeping on his back.  
  
He walks into his room and he tucks her in his bed. She groans a little bit but he ignores it. He sits at the right side of his king size bed while pulls the blanket to cover her body in order to keep her warm. As he’s about to stand up, he feels a grab at his wrist. He turns his head towards the girl who is currently holding his hand. "Are you awake now? Do you want so- oh-" he’s being pulled by her and he is now lying down next to her. Sooyeon snuggles herself closer to him while burying her head on his chest and wraps her hand on his waist. He moves his head downwards as his lips touch her hair and the nice scent of her hair lingers inside his nose.  
  
_This scent. It's still the same. Just like the first time we met._  
  
He tucks her hair behind her ears as he saw the fair skin as well as a pair of pretty long eyelashes but her cheeks reddens because of the alcohol's effect. He brushes her cheeks gently which makes she shifted her body; _maybe she feels quite uncomfortable but surprisingly she snuggles herself and hugs him even more tightly._

"Well I guess I’ll sleep just like this until morning," he mumbles to himself. He don’t know how but he unconsciously shifts his body and soon he found that he was snuggling himself as he runs his fingers on her head and strokes the long black hair gently while his lips curves upwards. His heart is beating crazily inside like a drum as his crush is in his warm embrace.  
  
_Good night, cupcake._

*****

_Ah...it is so nice to be at your home, in your warm room...on your bed. Eh?_

She tightens her embrace but something is wrong here. Why did her bolster pillow is not squishy like it supposed to be?  
  
She stretches her legs as a heavy sigh came out from her. She squints her eyes and tilts her head and a few seconds later her eyeballs widened because her gaze was locked on a pair of small eyes that was eyeing every single of her movement. "Ah-" she wants to scream but Jae covers her mouth.  
  
"Shh! Don't scream or else you are going to wake up all the neighbourhood," she nods her head while pointing her index finger downwards as she is about to say something and he removes his palm from her mouth.  
  
"Ah...my legs...is cramped!" She immediately sit up and massages her legs. Her head is still hurt. It's either she's thinking about how she sleep in his house or she's still hangover.  
  
"This is not my house."  
  
"Of course. It's mine."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
  
_I’m drunk and mumbling and bumped into him and...I...kissed...him?!-_  
  
"Oh cr-" she gasps and immediately covers her mouth as she managed to trace the 'incident' that happened last night.  
  
"You’re actually remember about what happened last night, don’t you?" He anchors his head with his elbow while smirking.

 _Can I vanishes myself from this room? My goodness._  
  
No answer. She keeps massaging her legs and regretting all of her actions last night.  
  
_Why did you kissed him, dummy? Can't you hold yourself?_  
  
"I guess today is our...Day 1," he speaks with a low voice but that's enough to make her chills to her bones and her whole body is literally shivering. He sits up next to her, technically a few inches but she haven't noticed it. She turns her head to her right and his face is basically a few inches from her. His eyes were lock at her lips. He leans closer against her.  
  
"Woo bro wait!" She puts her hands on his chest to stop his move. "What do you mean by Day 1? I don't under-" her eyes widen in shock because he stops her words by covering her mouth with his palm and pressed his plump lips on the back of his hand.

 _Darn. His eyelashes. His...oh my God, Sooyeon please._  
  
"Remember this?" He pulls his lips away as well as his palm from her mouth.  
  
The blood rushes all over her face and make her cheeks turns red and they might explode anytime. She moves her head away from his face while she blinks nervously. He smirks. She peeks at his face with her corner of her eyes and immediately moves her gaze as she notices that he plastered his gaze on her and he’s still smirking. “Stop smirking. You scared me," she clears her throat awkwardly.  
  
"Really? Or your heart is literally melting?" he leans closer which makes her falls on the bed. He leans closer. Closer. And closer. She closes her eyes tightly and-

_Buzz_

The phone rings. Both of them direct their heads at the phone.

> **Bro Sungjin**

She hesitates to pick up the call but Jae took the phone before she could even reached it and he is about to answer the call.

“Jae,” he raises his eyebrows at her but his orbs were still plastered at the phone screen. “Please... don’t answer that call,” he stops sliding his thumb and he stares blankly at her, waiting for her to give explanation.

“I... have some problems that I need to deal with him so-”

“So you wanna run away from him?”

“No! Okay. I’ll tell you everything about this but I have one condition.”

_Please, please, please._

“If the condition give some benefits to me, I’ll agree with it."

“Okay! So...can I like hmm...stay here for a week?”

“What? A-are you crazy?”

The phone starts to ring again. He turns off the phone and hands it to her while Sooyeon is trying to get up and sit in a proper way as he moves and sits at the edge of his bed. “Listen. I don’t know what’s happening between you and your brother but this isn’t the right way. You can’t run away from him. He’s your brother after all.”

“I didn’t run away from him. I just need some space… to think.”

He stares blankly at her.  _Some space... at my house?_

“Okay. I promise that I will told you everything that happens between me and my brother but please hide me from him. In this house. Hmm?”

“Why would I do that? You just knew me like less than a month and how can you put all of your trust on me? Don’t you afraid that I might do something bad to you?”

“If you want to do something bad to me I think you can do it or you already done it last night, Park Jaehyung.”

_Darn girl. Genius._

“Jae, please. Just a week. 7 days. And everything will be back to normal. I promise.”

_A week. 7 days. Are you sure everything will be back to normal?_

“Okay but I have some conditions too since this is my house,” he stand up and faces Sooyeon. “First and foremost, you need to cook since I’m sucked in cooking,” she nods her head. “Secondly, Brian knows my door’s password so I don’t know how and what will you do when you meet him but I’ll definitely not going help you. You need to answer all of his questions by yourself, okay?”

“Brian? The guy who sends Yeonhee to kindergarten?”

“Yes. That Brian.”

“Uh...we’ll see,” she sneers as he widens his small eyes to her which made her chuckles. “I’m joking. Okay, no problem. So, next condition?”

_No problem, my foot. You’ll regret it, girl._

“Last but not least, you’ll be sleeping at the couch. So any questions?”

“Uh Jae…”

“What?”

“Can you lend me your snapback and your spectacles. I-I’ll take my clothes at my house after this.”

“Where’s your house at?”

“What block are you living right now?”

“Block C.”

“I live at block A.”

“What the... you are living in this neighbourhood? My goodness! Don’t you think your brother will found you?”

“Nope. He’s not here for a week so everything is fine,” she checks her phone to see the time.

A long sigh came from him. “Just go pack your stuff or whatever. See you at 10, at the park,” he took his snapback and the spectacles and give it to her.

“Yeay! Thank you, housemate.”

_Housemate huh? Yeah. Girls are so complicated._


	7. Chapter 7

**_**Day 1** _ ** ****  
** **

“Why did you do that, Park Sooyeon?” She slaps her own cheek and releases a long sigh. “What is wrong with you, girl- oh he’s coming! Calm down, calm down,” she sits in a straight position and crosses her legs as she haven’t see the guy in an emerald sweatshirt who is approaching her.

“You’re late,” she stares him who stands in front of her with a blank face.

“Sorry.”

“That’s it?” She raises her brows.

“What do you expect? Do you want me to kneel in front of you and apologize dramatically with the tears and whatsoever?” He crosses his arms and started to pout.

She turns her head to away from him and sniggers as he starts to kneel without her conciousness. “Wait! No! I...what the- stand up! Everyone is watching us right now!” She slaps his shoulder while signalling him to stand up.

“Ouch! That’s hurt, man. Okay, okay,” he stand up and hold out his hand to Sooyeon.

“What’s that?”

“Let’s go,” his eyes flutter endearingly. She’s about to put her palm on his hand, he hides his hand quickly and move a little bit from her before he got another slap from her. His body shakes with laughter as he runs as fast as he could but of course he’s leading because of his long legs and she tries to catch him it ‘s useless. she stops chasing him and pants.

“Stop- huh- I-” she gasps while walking towards Jae who was eyeing to her reaction. “Don’t you see I’m running with this backpack on my back?”

“What’s that- dang what the hell? Are you going to move into my house for a month?”

“Hey, this is for a week.”

“But it looks like you are going to stay for a month.”

“This is just a small backpack.”

“I didn’t know hiking backpack was that ‘small’. Whatever. Let’s find some food to eat. I’m hungry,” he starts to walk and she follows from the back.

“Huh it’s not even half day of day 1 but it’s already tiring,” she mumbles to herself.

“Did you say something just now?” He spins his heels and walks backwards.

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Park Jaehyung.”

“Okay,” he tilts his head upwards and grins. “Oh crap!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nature’s calling. Can you wait for me here?”

“Ugh. Okay,” She rolls her eyes to him.

*****

There’s no sign of him. She whistles slowly while observing the crowd. All of sudden, she falls on the ground after being pushed with a great force. Fortunately, her hand manages to cover her face from bumping directly to the floor. “What the-”

She’s about to curse and a woman cuts her line “Stay away from Donggyu or you are going to die.”

“Who are you?” she feels something stings on her palm. _Darn it_. The red liquid appears on her palm. But she really need to teach this ignorant woman. She stands and hides her palm at her back. “Listen, I have no business with him. Tell him to get out from my life as well as teaching his reckless girlfriend some manners,” Sooyeon snickers at that woman.

“You are too much!” The woman is ready to swing her palm to Sooyeon’s cheeks but her action is just a waste because there's another hand grabbing her wrist. _Park Jaehyung. Thank God he came at the right time._

“Let go of my hand!” The woman tries to snatch her hand but he tightens his grip.

“Excuse me, miss,” his other hand is slowly hid Sooyeon behind his lean body. “She has nothing to do with your boyfriend and he’s the one who trying to harrass her and please tell him to stop barge in on my girlfriend’s life,” he loosen his grip slowly.

The woman is speechless and her face reddens in embarrassement. “I...I don’t care!” She snatches her and walks away, leaving both of them in confusion.

“What a crazy woman. Sorry, I’m late. So let’s go!” he holds her hand but she whimpers. “What’s wrong with you? Damn…” he saw her bleeding palm but she manages to snatch her left hand from his grab.

“I’m okay. It’s just some scratches,” she hides her hand.

“No,” he immediately drags her on the way to his house which is not really far from the park.

“Wait! Jae!”

*****

He presses the digits on the security lock quickly and dragged her inside his house.

"Jae."

"Sit at the couch," he loosens his grab without looking at her and walks to the kitchen. She walks to the couch and put her backpack on the side of the couch. He appears with the first-aid kit and a bowl of water and sits next to her while opening the box and he took out the kit stuffs and put them on his lap. "Give me your hand," she’s slowly turning her body and faces him while holding out her left hand while his left hand is slowly holding her left wrist.

He takes the cotton wool and immersed it in the bowl. He starts to clean the blood stain on her palm. "Ouch!" She unconsciously pulls her hand.

"Stay still," he pulls her wrist closer to him which dragged her a little bit closer to him. With this distance which is a few inches from his face, she unconsciously studies his face structure. _Fluffy brown hair. Flawless face. Small eyes and long eyelashes. High nose bridge._

"Ah ow!" She closes her eyes and her nose scrunches as her mouth form a straight line.

"Sorry," he cleans the blood on her palm while blows smoothly at her palm which made her a little bit distracted with that plump lips. It looks so soft. _Indeed, it is soft._  Her eyes are plastered on his lips. He stops cleaning her palm after noticing Sooyeon was staring at his lips. _Lub-dub _.__ He pulls her closer to him which made her startles while her heart flutters crazily. He leans in as she closes her eyes.

_Three...two...one...ki-_

"Yo what’s good Jaehyung!" A guy made a grand entrance in front of the door and they are startled which made their head bang to each other.

"Ouch!" Both of them automatically rub their own head.

_Kang Brian, the unwelcome guest is here._

He freezes as he saw Sooyeon who's blinking nervously at him.  _What is Yeonhee's teacher doing here, at Jae's house? Is something happened between them?_

"Psst, good luck to you... and me. I mean us," Jae whispers while facepalming.

_This is gonna be a very long day._

"H-hi! You are Yeonhee's teacher, right?" He raises up his right palm in the air; _as the sign of greeting._

"Hello," she nods her head slowly while her lips formed a thin curvy line.

"What are you-"

"Can you at least press the bell, Brian?" Jae interrupts the conversation.

"Why should I do like that when I know your passcode?" He steps towards and standing in front of them, who are eyeing him from the couch. "Or...there's something interesting happened between both of you?"

"No!" Both of them answer in unison.

"Really? By the way, nice synchronization," he laughs.

"Brian, we need to talk," Jae stand up while crossing his arm.

"Wait, let me put these things at the kitchen." he raises the plastic bags towards Jae.

"Put them on the table and get into my room. Now." He starts to arrange his steps and walks into his room. Sooyeon is observing the tall guys heading to the room.

"Okay baby."

_Ew_

He immediately put the plastic bags and headed to Jae’s room. He closes and locked the door and stares at Jae who already sat on his bed. "Jae. Explain yourself," he crosses his arm.

"What?" Jae shrugs.

"What is she doing here?"

"Something happened."

"Something?"

"Something happened between her and her bro. Sort of like a family problem. I don't know why. She haven't told me about that yet."

"So what is she doing here at your home?"

"She's...going to stay here. For a week."

"Holy crap. Both of you? In this house? Are you crazy, Jae?" His eyes widen in disbelief as he runs his hand through his hair.

"She asked for it," Jae sighs.

"Damn, bro. What is wrong with you?"

"What?" Jae shrugs (again).

"I mean, this is not you. Where is my best friend a.k.a my cousin? Where are you, Park Jaehyung?"

"I'm here, bro," he stares blankly at Brian.

"No, you're so different. I-"

"Brian," he stares at Brian with a serious face and sighing for the nth time. "She’s... Sungjin's little sister."

"What the he-" he howls and Jae jumps out to cover his mouth

"Shh! Slow down your voice. She might hear our conversation," Brian immediately covers his mouth and nods his head. "But she doesn't know that I, we knew her bro."

"How did you know?"

"I...I saw her phone this morning when Sungjin was calling her."

"Wait...something's weird," he frown while massaging his chin. Jae clears his throat. _Kang Brian, please._ "Is this a drama?" Brian looks at Jae who is exhaling a heavy breathe as he was holding it for one day.

"No, no, no, no, no. Anyway, she lives in this neighbourhood too. Block A."

"My goodness."

Both of them sigh as Brian sit next to Jae. "Jae," Brian starts to utter the sentence. "Do you..."

"Hmm?" he raises his eyebrow to Brian.

"Do you like her?"

A very long sigh was heard from the brown hair guy.

"You are falling in love with her, right?"

"I...I don't know," he lounges his body on the bed,

"Come on, Jae. Don’t hold yourself. You've been suffering a lot. It's time for you to find your own happiness."

"I'm happy. Don't you see it?"

"Bro-"

"I'm good. We'll discuss about this later, okay? Let's get out from this room before she's doubting on us," he get out from the bed and walk out from his room and stares at Sooyeon who is struggling tucking her hair behind her ears. Brian walks to the kitchen to organize some things that he brought to Jae's house.

"Where's your hair tie?" Jae walks to the couch and stand in front of her who is still sitting.

"Here. What do you want to with my hair tie?" She held out her wrist and Jae takes the hair tie from her and sits behind her while hand is ready to tie her hair. "Jae it's okay i-"

"Stay still," Jae runs his long fingers through her hair gently and tie a ponytail neatly.

"My goodness, these two," Brian who is secretly observing them chuckles from the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"Uh...guys, I got to go," both of them stand up as Brian walks towards them. "Anyway, I think I haven't introduce myself properly, right?" Brian raises his brows while grinning to her. "I'm Kang Younghyun a.k.a Brian but you can call me everyday," he winks while holding out his hand to Sooyeon which made Jae widens his eyes to Brian. "Oops, I can smell the enviousness here," he chortles and got a kick from Jae which made him stop laughing and utters 'sorry' to Jae.

“Excuse me.” Jae drags him away from Sooyeon.

“Guess I can’t disturb you for this week, aight?”

“Yeah whatever. Get out of here.” he pushes Brian to the door.

“Wait, Jae- by the way, it’s nice to know you. See you when I see you, teacher! Jae, don't forget about what have I told you just now,” he opens the door and kick Brian out from his house.

_Did he knows everything?_

He walks back towards the couch and sit next to her. "Let's continue what we haven't finish," he clears his throat. She feels something blocking her throat, which made her gulping.

"What?

"Your hand."

"Oh."

"What? Did you think about something else?"

"No," the blood rushes to her cheeks which made her feels the heat.

"Do you think that I'm going to... kiss you?" He raises his eyebrow and smirked.

"No!"

"Stay still," his hand makes a move and the gap between them become smaller. She could feel his breath brushes her skin softly. "This. I was about to took this from your head but then Brian came," he throws the dust away and continue to dress her palm. ** **  
****

_I'm about  to do it for real, Park Sooyeon._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Day2_ **

The sun rays started to enter the entire house. _It’s morning already._ Luckily, the blanket was covering her face. She shifts her body to the right. A very long sigh came from her mouth. She squirms her legs and grunts while turning her body to the other side. She slowly pulls the blanket away to see the clock and- “Ah!” She covers back her face. _Dang it, boy. I’m about to lose my soul._

“Dang girl can you stop screaming?” His eyelids blinks heavily while kneeling next to the couch with his sleepy face and messy hair.

“Can you stop making me startled?” She sits and he climbs up on the couch and sit next to her.

“Hey, my stomach is making a weird sound and I think it needs to process some food so-” he yawns.

“What time is it?”

“Breakfast time.”

“No- I mean, the clock,” she buries half of her face in her left palm.

“There,” he points at the clock on the wall.

_6:30 a.m. Dang it’s so early._

“Give me a few minutes to wash up,” she put away the blanket and take the towel and walks to the bathroom. Sooyeon takes the toothpaste and squeezes it on her toothbrush and she starts to brush her teeth. She gargles while her hands violently make a ponytail. She washes her face. She wipes her face with towel gently.

A couple of knock was heard from the bathroom door. “Hey, can you please faster? I’m not hesitate to barge in-” he hits the door with his fingers and she opens it while wiping her face. She accidentally bangs her head on his chest. “Excuse me, miss. You are blocking my way.”

She ignores him while slipping herself through the small space between him and door while walking straightly towards kitchen. “What should I cook for the breakfast? Let’s see,” she starts to scan the refrigerator. “Jae! What do you wanna eat for breakfast?”

“Anything that can be eaten,” he answers vaguely.

She takes some ingredients from the refrigerator and brings them to the kitchen. Her hands works and handles the food quickly. She takes the pan and started to put the ingredients into the pan. Jae comes out from the bathroom and sit at the counter while watching her preparing the breakfast.

As Sooyeon was about to put the dishes into the plate, she realizes that she haven’t saw any plates at the kitchen. “Jae, where did you put your plates?”

“In the cabinet. Above your head,” he answers lazily.

“Crap. Why do tall people store those stuffs at the unreacheable place?” She mutters while trying to open the cabinet but she can’t even reach or see the plates since she’s short. A pair of a long fair hands appears from her back all of a sudden and his left hand covers her forehead from the cabinet door edges which made her leans _accidentally_ against him as his right hand is reaching the plates.

“How many plates?”

“Uh… two.”

“Here. Next time...” he places the plate in front of her, “You can drag those chairs and climb up on it, shorty,” he pats her head and heads towards the counter.

_Ugh. I’m not that short._

*****

He tucks in the fried rice and eggs. “Slow down. Gosh, a person who lost his country will not even eat like this,” she stares at him concernedly who isn’t bother with her words and keeps taking a big bite into his mouth. “Is it good?”

“I don’t normally have breakfast. Well, you know the food tastes best when someone else makes it,” he talks with the food that full in his mouth.

“I know, I know. Hey your cheeks look like a squirrel, chew the food slowly,” she pats his back.

"You owe me something," he engulfs the food.

"Huh?" She stares at him blankly, with mouth gapes.

"You said that you wanna spill out everything, remember?"

"Oh that. Give me a specific question."

"Why did you run away from your bro?"

"First of all, I am not running away from him." She let out a heavy sigh. "We were bickering about dad. He wants me to resign from kindergarten and he wants me to be a paediatric teacher at his hospital."

"So...what’s wrong with that?"

"You don’t understand. I have some crisis with my dad."

"Make the things clear. This helpline is willing to listen about your problem and concern."

"It’s a long story, Jae."

"Make it compact but don’t miss out the important points."

She sighs, "Remember that Donggyu guy?" She asks and he hums in response while shoving the food into his mouth.

"He tried to hit on me but I ignored him. Frankly, he caught me seeing him bullies some kids during high school so he keep bugging me ever since then."

"Did you report him- darn you are so brave, girl."

"I did. And he got expelled from the school."

"But he’s good looking tho?" Jae interrupts her story while still munching his food.

"What’s the point of having a good looking face with bad attitude?"

"That's true. Anyway, what is your ideal type?"

"It’s... wait- let me finish the story first." She furrows her brows to him.

"Okay. Continue."

"So after he got expelled from the school, I thought everything is over," she sighs heavily and her eyes starts to form some liquids. "He intentionally pushed me into a street and I was almost got hit by a bike but then-"

Jae put his chopsticks and his hand is unconsciously holding her hand and caressing her skin fondly. "If it’s so hard for you, it’s okay to stop," he stares at her with the concern eyes.

"I’m okay," she continues "Sungjin was there. We were walking together on our way to home right after his basketball training and he saw everything so... he managed to pull me away and he was the one who got hit instead of me," she releases a long sigh. "I thought it was a minor injury but turned out, his ankle might not be use forever if he continues to play basketball. So he departed from his school basketball team just a week before their national match. Since that incident happened, dad rarely talk to me. Probably he’s mad because I’m the one who made his son like this. Sungjin couldn’t pursue his dream as a basketball player."

"So your bro is now a?"

"Psychiatrist."

"See? That’s impressive."

"If I didn’t report that, this wouldn’t happen. My bro can be a basketball player. My dad will treat me like he used to be."

"Sooyeon, listen. Everything happened for a reason. If you didn’t report that guy to his dad, he will bully a lot of innocent people. And are you sure that your brother really want to be a basketball player? About your dad-  oh gosh!" He glances at the clock and immediately runs towards the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to hurry. I’m running late!”

“Running... late?” She gazes at him confusedly.

*****

Sooyeon is doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen as well as the counter. Her mouth gapes as he comes out from his room in a slim fit white shirt, messy hair and untie necktie that is hanging on his shoulder while he throws his suit on the couch and walks towards the floor-to-ceiling mirror.

“Do you need some help?” she marches towards closer to him as he glances at her through the mirror reflection while his fingers are grooming his fluffy brown hair quickly. She sneaks herself into the gap between him and the mirror as she saw him nodded his head while her long and thin fingers runs along the tie; she adjusts the tie and started to tie it which made him freeze for a moment while his lips unconsciously breaks into a warm smile. “What are you rushing for?” she glances at him as she’s ignoring his grins.

“Our wedding.”

“I’m not hesitate to choke you with this tie,” she glares at him as he laughs loudly.

“Yo, calm down. I’m running late for meeting. At 9,” he peeks at his watch. “Anyway, how did you know how to tie a necktie?”

“I always tie it for my lazy ass brother,” she tightens the tie and puts down the collar. “Done!”

“Thanks. See you at 12.”

“12? For what?”

“Luncheon! Get ready and just wait here. I’m gonna pick you up,” he walks towards the door and she follows from the back. “Bye. See you soon!” he shut the door after they waves towards each other.

*****

The clock strikes 11. Everything is so dull. There’s no interesting show on television. She’s been scrolling her phone since morning while resting on the couch and keep dozing off since she got nothing to do. __When is he coming back?__ As she’s about to doze off again, her phone rings loudly which made her startles. She immediately slide the phone screen without looking at it. “Hello.” she says as puts the phone at her ear.

 _“Finally, you pick up the call,”_ the raspy voice talks without replying her greeting as she put the phones away to see the caller. __Crap.__

“What do you want?”

 _“Is it wrong to call my own sis?”_  A long sighs is heard from the phone. _“How are you?”_

“I’m good. How’s the conference?”

_“It’s boring. Can’t wait for this to end soon. How’s your break? Aren’t you going back to meet mom and dad?”_

“You still have a few days to spent there, Park Sungjin. Break a leg!” She chuckles and quickly continues, “Not really good. Nope. I’m waiting for you.”

_“You miss me, right?”_

“Not at all,” she snorts.

_“Sooyeon, I’m sorry-”_

“No it’s okay. Let’s not talk about that. Can’t wait to see you, my lazy big bro.”

 _“Me too. All right. I got to go. See you soon. Bye,”_ they end the call. She puts her phone on the table and get up immediately, marching towards the counter and pour the water into the glass and take a sip of it.

“I’m home,” he loosens his tie while rolling up the sleeves and he tosses his body on the couch while his chest waves due to exhaustion. “Let me have some rest.”

She approaches him with a glass of water. “You are lying on my bed. Move,” her leg kicks the couch and he grunts. He gets up lazily and she sits next to her while placing the glass on the table. “Hey, that’s mine!” she squeaks as he grabs the glass and gulps down the water. _Another... indirect kiss._  She shakes her head slowly, eliminating the thought.

“Thank you,” he wipes his lips with the back of his palm. She grabs the glass and about to stand up but he grabs her wrist, refraining her to stand as he rests his head on her shoulder. “I need to recharge my energy,” he shuts his eyes. He lets out a heavy sigh as a random question pops out from him, “What will you do if you miss someone so badly?”

“I’ll call the person,” she responses to him.

“But what if the person is gone?” His out of the box question made her shut her mouth completely as well as her brain. _Is he...  missing her?_  He lifts his head and gazes at her warmly. “Go, get ready. I’ll wait for you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**_**Day 3** _ **

She unlocks the bathroom door and walks out from it while heading towards the balcony. She rubs her hair and wrap them while staring at the neighbourhood. Since it’s a summer break, the road is not quite busy with the vehicles just like how it supposed to be when the break is ended.

_"What will you do if you miss someone so badly?"_

_"But what if the person is gone?"_

His question suddenly runs in her mind. The question that made her shuts her lips as they were being glued yesterday. His random question made her thinks something that she would never thought about.

"What will I do if I miss someone that is gone?" She mumbles to herself. "I don't know either. It must be really hard for him," she takes a deep, long breath and releases it slowly.

"Why are you sighing so bad? Is there anything happens?" The sleepy but yet mellifluous voice is heard from her back.  

"H-how long did you stand behind me?" She stutters.

"I just woke up and I saw you standing here," he clears his throat. "Gosh, my voice is croaky," he rubs his neck slowly.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to pre-"

"Do you wanna follow me?"

"Where?"

"Groceries shopping," he yawns. "We'll grab the breakfast outside. Nope. I think brunch is kinda good."

She grabs his towel from the clothes rail and throw at him "Go take a shower first."

"Aight, Señorita."

*****

She pushes the cart slowly as he takes a long time to choose the products that he needs to buy from the rack and toss them into the cart. She's getting annoyed with him and she pauses the cart's movement as well as her feet. "Are you going to buy the whole mart, Jae?" She crosses her arms while locking her gaze at him.

"I don't know which one should I choose. Everything looks so tempting," he pouts.

"Sheesh. Tell me when you're done," she continues pushing the cart while sighing in disbelief. She pauses her steps as she remember that she need to grab something. She turns her head towards Jae's direction. "Jae. Push that cart by your own. I need to grab something too."

"All right. Let's find each other when we're done."

She walks swiftly and gone in a few seconds. She heads towards the dairy section to get a carton of fresh milk. She's about to grab the milk as someone’s hand tries to do the same which made their stares meet for a moment right after they apologize in unison.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm buying this," he raises the carton to her.

"Oh uh me too."

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

"Avoid? Why would I? You are the one who got rejected. Not me."

"Yeah. I'm the one who's being rejected," he smiles bitterly. "Anyway, I'll do whatever I want."

Jae pushes the carts playfully as he's trying to find her using his long neck. He stops the cart as he saw her with someone that he met previously at the kindergarten. _Dang what's happening between them?_  He peeks through the racks and eavesdrops on their conversation.

"Wonpil. There's a line that you should never crossed more than a friend," she says firmly.

"I'm not your friend. I'm not giving up on you. You can treat me as your friend but that doesn't stop me from liking you."

_He likes... her too?_

"Kim Wonpil-"

"It took several years for me to confess to you. This is the only chance that I can grab, just like how I got this milk carton. I hope you'll understand." he walks away from there, leaving her alone.

"Damn I got a lot of competitors here. Gotta gear up for this," he sighs heavily and pouts. "Oh, she's coming," he pretends to look at the product while peeking at her who is approaching him from the corner of his eyes.

She puts the milk carton inside the cart while pushing it directly towards the cashier counter. He follows her from the back while scratching his head.

*****

He pulls on the hoodie and walks passing through the living room while holding a basketball on his left’s crook of arm. Sooyeon who’s sitting quitely and focusing on her phone got distracted with his movement.

"Where are you going?" He shows the ball that stucked in his arm’s crook at her. "Are you having a match or-"

"Play it casually."

"Oh...can I join you?"

"...sure," she approaches him as soon as she heard that word that came out from his mouth.

They walk out from the house and heading to elevator while waiting it to arrive at their level. They walk into the elevator as the door opens without any words and he press _G_ button. As the elevator arrives at the ground level, they walk out from it but Jae walks faster because of his long legs and Sooyeon tries to catch up his steps and they walk side by side passing through the neighbourhood. "So…” she breaks the silence, “You always play basketball at this time?"

"Depends," he answers with a straight face.

_Ugh why did he sounds like so uninterested to have a conversation with me?_

"Did you play alone by yourself?"

"You are joining me so nope.”

"No, I mean- uh nevermind."

"Brian sometimes joins me whenever he wants or I play with some friends."

"Oh okay."

"How about you?"

"Me?" She points her index finger to herself as he nods to her question. "I rarely play this but I know how to play it."

"Okay,” he pauses his steps while smirking at her. “So let’s have a match, 1 on 1. If I win, you need to follow all of my orders. No objection."

"What? Are you underestimating me, sir?" She stops while furrowing. "And what happened if I win?"

"Uh..." he scratches his head and glides his hand through his long neck. "Let’s...discuss about it later. Are you in?"

"Of course!"

He immediately throws the ball towards her as their feet steps on the basketball court. "You go first. The first person who got 10 points will win this match," he walks and pauses on a white line, stand by as a defender.

"Ladies first, huh?" She starts to bounce the ball to the ground and drove them to the hoop while he tries to defends the ring and he teases to hug her but she managed to escape and shoot the ball into the ring. "Yeah 1-0!" She roars as sticking her tongue out to him and keep bouncing the ball for another shoot.

"I’m being a gentleman,” he smirks while leans in closer to her. “This is just a beginning, cupcake."

_Cup- what?_

"Get out of my way!" She tries to escape from his guard and once again dribbles the ball to the hoop. She throws the ball but it hit the backboard and it missed the ring.

"See?" He laughs. "I’ve told you," he catches the ball and bounds it on the ground while winking at her. "Oh look! There’s a cat!" He points to the bushes which made she turns her head and he shoots from that position. "Easy! 2-1."

"That’s cheating!" She pouts.

“That’s how we play basketball, cupcake!”

****

_Sooyeon (8) - (9) Jae_

She’s ready to dribble the ball to the hoop and he blocks her using his body which made she shoves him away and jump but unfortunately, she stumbles and fall together with him on the ground. Sooyeon lifts her body as her hands are supporting her body and her gaze are locked at his eyes. __Silence.__  Both of them are staring at each other, like they are in their own world.

"Crap!" Jae covers her head with his palm and pull her downwards and buries her face on his neck by a twist of fate while his other hand is dodging the ball away from them.

"Are you okay?" She lifts up her head and peeks at his face.

As she's about to check his hand, Jae wraps his arms around her. "Let's stay like this for 10 seconds," he tightens his embrace. “Ten, nine…” he continues the count slowly while closing his eyes. She freezes as she can clearly hear his heartbeat echoing simultaneously with hers and soon he loosens his embrace. She immediately supports herself with her hands and sit next to him, who is still lying on the ground.

"Hand," she grabs his arm and hold it carefully.

"Don't worry my hand is all good," he moves his head towards her direction while smirking.

"Are you sure?" She squeezes his hand and he screams.

"Ouch that's hurt man."

"Okay let's go.”

“Where?”

“Say yes first.”

"But we haven't finish the match."

"If we continue the match I still have no chance to win at all and…” she releases a big sigh while glancing at him. “I volunteers to do all of your order as the sign of apologies for the thing that happened just now," she tries to lift and help him to stand. “You can walk, right?” She wipes the dirts on his cloth.

“Ah, m-my waist hurts,” he whimpers fakely as he’s peeking at her reaction.

“Wrap your arm around my shoulder. We’ll sit on that,” she wraps her arm around his waist while pointing towards the long bench with her other hand.

“Can we sit there?” He nods towards the swing.

She glares at him coldly. “Jae, if you are faking about your waist, I’ll make it worst.”

“I- you are the one who hurt my waist and you wanna make it worst? Wow, I can’t believe that you are this-” he flusters.

“What?”

“N-nothing,” he looks away, avoiding her stares.

She brings him towards the swing and directed him to sit on it. "Sit here. I'm going to convenient store for a while."

He grabs her wrist. "Buy some foods too," he purses his lips.

"Okay, okay. Stop pouting like a kid. I'll be back soon," she leaves him alone there and gone in a few minutes.

His heart suddenly thumps quickly without any reason. _That stares. I could lost in her stares. Her eyes are so captivating._

He puts his palm on his chest. “Stop pushing it, heart,” he sighs. “Ah, what am I supposed to do with this feeling?” He anchors his forehead on the swing rope.

*****

He stares at the girl next to him who is sitting on the swing while munching the snack happily. He moves his gaze towards his hand, which has been bandaged in between of two packs of frozen food. “Are you sure this going to work?” He raises his hand at her direction.

“Yes,” she shoves the snack into her mouth. “Do you want some?” She raises the snack towards him and he slowly take a few pieces and shoves into his mouth. His long legs struggle to sway the swing back and forth and soon he moves forwards as he looks at her who’s pushing his back slowly using a small force from her fingertips. “You could just ask me to help you,” she stares at him.

He looks away and smile. “Thanks.”

“Not a big deal,” she continues to sway the swing and sit back on the other swing.

“Were you okay?” He asks randomly at her as the swing starts to sway slowly.

“Me? I’m okay,” she eyes him confusedly.

“I mean at the mart this morning. Were you okay?”

“You heard it?”

“Yes. No, I mean I didn’t mean to eavesdrop at your conversation-”

“I don’t know,” she sighs. “It’s up to him. I’m neither stop him nor encourage him though.”

“But Wonpil seems like he really likes you.”

“I like Wonpil too,” she pauses. “Back then when we were in high school. But now, I only like him as a friend. Frankly, I don’t want something bad happens while we’re dating and… I don’t wanna lose him too.”

“How about now?”

“Huh?”

“Don't you have someone in your heart right now?” He stares at her.

“Uh… I’m confused with myself.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” she stretches her body. “I’m tired and so does you. Let’s go back to our home,” she lifts him from the swing while he naturally wraps his arm on her shoulder as well as her wraping her arm around his waist and heading towards his house.


	10. Chapter 10

**_**Day 4** _ **

The white car accelerates as it enters the peaceful neighbourhood that is full with the breathtaking beauty of nature as well as the various designs of the houses that can be seen along the street. He steps on the brake pedal and the car stops in front of the mesmerizing white landed house that located at the edge of the neighbourhood. _We are going to gear up today._  

He turns his head at Sooyeon, who is currently dozing off at the passenger seat. "Hey, cupcake. Wake up!" He pokes her cheeks and she shove his hand.

"What do you want?" She squints her eyes and rubs them slowly.

"We’ve arrived."

"Arrived? Where?" She scans the unfamiliar neighbourhood carelessly and yawns.

"My parents' house."

"What?" She widens her eyes. His random sentence vanquishes her sleepiness away in a blink of eyes. "You are joking, right?" She peeks through the window nervously and gazing at him confusedly.

"We’ll overnight here."

"What?!" She stares at him without blinking.

"What’s wrong with that?"

"Jae, I-"

"Don’t worry my parents won’t eat you."

"But-"

"No objection."

"No, I mean-"

"What’s wrong, cupcake?"

"Stop calling me that," she slaps his arm which made him whimpers.

"I won’t," he sticks out his tongue. "Okay, tell me is there anything wrong with this?"

"Look, I didn’t bring any single clothes!"

He laughs. "Is that what are you worrying about? You can wear mine. Or we can buy new clothes. So, let’s go!" He scrambles out from the car and opens the car’s door for her while gesturing her to walk behind him. They head to the gate while unlocking it spontaneously.

She's quickly catching up with Jae’s pace and passing through the gate as she saw the house that was beautifully built and it also looked almost as if it was natural as it was blended into the green garden. She’s captivated by the view of the house and she unconsciously grabs his arm as they enter the house. 

"I’m home."

Yeonhee who is playing with the toys immediately gets up and run towards him. "Dad!"

He gets down on his knees as he spreads his arms and Yeonhee come into his embrace. "My little princess! I miss you so much," he gives a smooch at her cheek.

"Mom? She will sleep here?" Yeonhee asks him as she glances at Sooyeon who is still puzzled with this sudden situation. He nods in response while Yeonhee roars and fistbumps his fist.

"Yeonhee, who’s coming?” His mother yells from the kitchen.

He press his index finger on Yeonhee's lips as she nods to him and lifts the little girl while his other hand holding Sooyeon’s hand and pull her to walk together with him. "Jae, I-I’m," she flusters.

"It’s okay," he comforts her.

He approaches his mother who is busy preparing the food for lunch. "It’s me, mom," he backhugs his mom.

"Oh my God, Jaehyung!" She spins her body and wraps her hand around him.

He leans in and whispers in his mother’s ear, "I brought someone special today," he grins widely as they break the embrace as his mom gazes at Sooyeon.

Sooyeon moves three steps forward as she beams at his mother and she bows at her politely. "Hello-" she greets her but his mother brought Sooyeon into her embrace instead. She loosens the embrace and carresses Sooyeon’s hair softly, "My goodness, you are so lovely."

"I choose the right person huh, mom?" He winks to them which made Sooyeon glares at him.

"Not really, Mrs. Park but thank you."

"Ah, no need to be formal with me. Just call me mom, okay?"

_Wow t-that fast?_

"Yes, m-mom," she flusters. "Do you need some help?"

"It’s okay, sweetheart. Please make yourself at home. Jae, show her the guest room."

"What? My room?"

"Guest room!" She pinches his arm.

"Ouch! Okay, okay," he puts Yeonhee down and gesturing Sooyeon to follow him.

They walk passing through the living room and climb the stairs as they head towards the last room that is located at the right side of the house. He opens the door as they are being welcomed by a queen size bed and fully equipped with furniture and television. "So, this is where we are going to sleep tonight." he glances at her while smirking.

"We?" she furrows her brows.

"Did I mention we?" He smirks and avoids to make a direct gaze at her face as she snorts and stares at him coldly. He graps her hand while dragging her to the room that is located just next to it. "In case you are wondering-"

"This is your room, am I right Park Jaehyung?"

"Bingo!"

"So, what should I do with this information?" She crosses her arms on her chest.

"You know, maybe if you want to…" he steps forwards and pins her against the door, "Sleep like we use to do at my house?" He snickers and leans in towards her as her face reddens.

She slips herself through him and quickly dashes away from him. "No, thanks. I’m out," she rushingly descends the stairs and pauses her steps right behind of the main entrance.

A man in black leather jacket with a fluffy black hair as well as black rectangular spectacles appears at the main entrance without noticing Sooyeon who’s surprise with his sudden existence. "I’m home- oh hi teacher," he yells while putting off his shoes as he greets her while carelessly glances at her for a few seconds but soon he pauses and spins his heels towards Sooyeon’s direction who’s grinning awkwardly at him.

"Hi," she bows at him.

"T-teacher! W-what are you doing here? When did you arrive here? How-" he surprises as his mouth can’t stop attacking her with those question.

"Just call me Sooyeon, Brian," she flashes a wide smile to him.

"Uncle!" Yeonhee suddenly appears out of nowhere and hugs his legs.

"Hey, sweetheart!" He ruffles Yeonhee’s hair.

"What are you doing here?" Jae asks from the stairs as he’s approaching them slowly.

"I’m going to sleep here like usual. What kind of question are you even asking me, Park Jaehyung?"

"I’m just asking. There is nothing wrong with asking a question to someone," he tosses himself on the couch.

"Yeah, whatever man. At least, I can get closer with this friend," he beams at her.

_Kang Younghyun, you-_

*****

Jae is lying down on the couch with Yeonhee who is lying on his chest as he reads the story to Yeonhee. Soon as his daughter falls asleep, he immediately brings Yeonhee to the upstairs and tuck her in her room.

Brian slowly approaching the lady in green shirt with a messy hair bun, "Can I... sit here?" Brian asks her. Sooyeon tilts her head at his direction while nodding and he sits next to her. She continues focusing on her phone screen.

"Uh so how's Jae?" He breaks the silence.

She glances at him and put her phone on the table, "He's good...? Why?" She gazes at him.

"No I mean, did he treats you nicely?" He asks her with a serious face.

"Yes but... he drains my energy."

He snorts, "Yeah, I'm sorry for that."

"What are you being sorry for? It's his norm," she giggles.

"Anyway, I want to apologize to you."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I need to. Because I might do something that you will not expect."

"Okay that… sounds scary."

"No, don’t get me wrong," he flusters. "It's just that I need to prove something."

"Prove what?"

"J-"

"Sooyeon," a middle age woman appears with some photo albums in her embrace.

"Yes mom, what's wrong?" Sooyeon beams a warm smile to Jae’s mother.

"Do you wanna see Yeonhee's pictures?"

"I'm glad if you wanna show them to me."

"Uh... can I join?" The guy next to her utters the words

"Of course," she places the albums in front of them. "Brian, can you help me explain the album because I need to prepare the food for barbeque."

"Let me help you-"

"No don't worry, sweetheart. Please flip the albums with Brian, okay? He will explain the pictures. If you need something just find me at the kitchen or maybe at the garden." She flashes a smile and leaves both of them at the couch.

"Can we start?" Brian asks her as she nods in response. He starts to open the album and explaining each of the photos to her diligently.

They flip through the album while laughing over the pictures until Sooyeon saw a lady in the same photo with Jae. She stops Brian from flipping the album and points to the lady in the photo, "Who's this?"

"That's Yeonhee’s mom," he pauses and stares at her. "Wait, he doesn’t tell you anything?"

"About what?"

"About her," he points at the lady in the photo.

"He only told me that she’s gone during giving birth of Yeonhee. That’s it."

"Gosh seriously?"

"What? Is there something that I don't know?"

"There's a lot. I think he's going to tell you soon about-"

"What are you guys doing?" Jae walks towards them after tucked in Yeonhee inside her room. "Explain yourself," he takes a seat next to her and Sooyeon is now being sandwiched by these two guys.

"Oopsie, someone is jealous," Brian scoffs.

"Brian you-"

_I should run away from these guys, I guess?_

She's about to stand up but both of them grab her wrists. "Where are you going?" They ask in unison.

"Kitchen."

"No. Sit down." Jae locks his stare at her as both of them pull her down which made her sit and restuck in between these tall guys.

"Brian," Jae furrows his brows to Brian. "Move your hand away from her."

"Move your hand away from her," he mimics Jae annoyingly. "Why would I?" He sticks his tongue to Jae. "Move your hand, Jae."

_"It's just that I need to prove something."_

_Okay Brian, let me team up with you._

“Brian,” she gazes at the guy on her left side. “Did you hear that mom is calling us?”

“Us? Three of us? I didn’t-” Brian pauses his words as she suddenly gets up and pull him to stand up while snatching her hands from Jae. She grabs and places Jae’s palm on his own thigh while still holding to Brian’s hand and they walk towards the kitchen, leaving the guy in oversized hoodie alone in confusion.

"Sooyeon, why-" Brian flusters as he peeks at his cousin.

"I'm helping you right now."

"Helping? What?" Brian stares at her confusedly as they disappear in a few moment, while Jae is still eyeing them since the beginning.

_What the hell is happening?_

"Hey bud,” Jae's father peeks from the door. “Can you give me a hand by setting those barbeque thingy outside?"

“Oh gosh,” Jae startles. "Yea, dad. I’ll be outside in a few minute." He gives a weak response as his legs started to march lazily to the garden.

*****

The hiss sound that came from the meats on the grill really made everyone drools. Brian flips the meats professionally as if he has been working as a chef at barbeque restaurant. Jae's parents sit next to each other opposite to Jae and Sooyeon who are so busy shoving the food into their mouth.

"The meat is ready!" Brian sits next to Sooyeon while placing the plate that full of meat on the table. Yes. She's being sandwiched again.

Sooyeon takes a piece of lettuce and put a grill meat on it and some other stuffs before folding it into a bite size. She nudges Brian's arm as she raises the wrap at him. "For me?" Brian asks with a surprise face and she nods at him. He hesitately opens his mouth and she feeds him the wraps as Jae is squinting his eyes at both of them. "Thank you, Sooyeon," he mumbles.

Jae clears his throat while nudging her arm and she glances at him. "What?" She asks him coldly.

"Feed me," he points at the lettuce but she ignores him. He leans in and whisper into her ear. "Mom and dad are watching. Feed me," he pouts.

Her fingers tries to pinch his arm but he sneakily grabs her hand and tangles his fingers with her. Her blood rushes to her cheeks as her shoulder accidentally brushes against his. She widens her eyes at him but he ignores her as his chopstick grabs the meat and goes into his mouth.

Brian suddenly directs the wraps at her. Jae secures their intertwine holding hands and bites the wraps instead of her. "What the-" Brian's eyes widen. “That’s for Sooyeon,” he pouts as Sooyeon mutely mouth ‘it’s okay’ at him.

"Thanks, bro," he munches happily.

"Sooyeon, are you full?" Jae's father asks her as she shakes her head slowly while flashing a smile at him.

"Why aren't you eat?"

"Uh-"

"I’ll feed her, dad."

His father laughs, "Just like us, right?" his father nudges his mum shyly as his mother ignores him.

"Yeah I’m try- argh!" he pauses due to the pressure that has been applied by Sooyeon's foot onto his foot. She immediately shoves the meat into his mouth while she's trying to hold her laugh.

"You okay, man?" Brian tries to hold his laugh too as he clearly saw the things that happens between his cousin and the teacher.

“Yeah,” he munches the meat as he’s glaring at Sooyeon. "Everything is good."

"Have you gone through all the photo albums?" His mother asks Sooyeon and Brian.

"N- yes," Brian flusters. "I have explained everything to her."

_Everything huh?_

“Let’s discuss about that later. Eat more, kids.” Jae’s father gesturing them to fill their stomach.

*****  

> Jae, are you sleeping?
> 
> _Brian is snoring right now. What’s wrong, cupcake?_
> 
> I can’t sleep.

She waits for him to reply. But there’s no sign of him. Soon, she feels that someone sneaks under her blanket. “Cupcake’s boy is here,” he whispers.

“Oh gosh,” she startles as she accidentally tossed her phone on the floor. She stretches her arm and reach the phone while sighing. “Sheesh! Since when did you get here?” She's slowly adjusting her body on her side, facing the puffy cheeks guy.

“Just now,” he grins widely. “You can’t sleep?” he puts his spectacles on the table next to him and shifts his body comfortably, facing her as he saw she nods her head slowly. “Are you too full? Or are you missing me?” he smirks.

“You know what, Jae?” She squints her eyes at him.

“What?”

“I think you can get out from here.”

“Nope until you fall asleep.”

“Mom would know that you sneaked in here.”

“No worries. No one knows.”

“Yeah whatever, Mr. Old Man.”

“How was it?”

“What?”

“Today. How was it?”

“It was fun until I had been sandwiched by this kid right here,” her index finger casually boops his nose as he playfully scrunches up his nose and giggles cutely, she continues, "As well as the guy who is snoring next door," she rolls her eyeballs and they laugh in chorus.

“Me or Brian?” He pinches her cheek.

“Ow, that's hurt," she sweeps off his hand. "A tall guy with spectacles. Ah and I'm talking about Brian.”

“Okay, I’m leaving,” his long body worms and makes a massive move as if he attempts to roll out from the bed.

“Jae.”

“Why?” He stares at her.

“Uh I-I,” she stutters.

“You really missed my warm and comfortable embrace that can make you fall asleep easily, right? Yeah, I’m your favourite bolster anyway.”

She snorts, “Where did you get that confidence?” She shakes her head.

He spreads his arm, “Come closer,” and she naturally snuggles herself into his embrace comfortably. “Let’s watch some videos of baby Yeonhee until you feel sleepy,” he slides his finger on the phone screen and starts to play the videos.

Both of them giggle and squeal through out the videos that has been played as Sooyeon unconsciously wraps her arm around his waist. Her eyelids start to blink heavily but she suddenly wide awake as she hears his sweet and addicting voice that came from the video of tucking in Yeonhee to sleep. “I didn’t know that you are really have this such of a nice voice?” she yawns.

“Well... I take that as a compliment,” he checks on her who is blinking slowly like a sloth. “Feel sleepy now, my koala?”

“Yeah kinda,” she mummurs. “Sing me a lullaby.”

“Okay,” he starts to caress her hair and sings in a low voice as she’s slowly off to her dreamland.

 

_When things are hard_

_You can lean on me and rest_

_I wanna be on your side all your life_

_And understand you_


	11. Chapter 11

**_**Day5** _ **

Jae squints his eyes as the sun ray shines directly towards his face. He moves his head downwards and soon he found that the long silky black hair girl is hugging him tightly while burying her face on his chest. He gaze at her warmrly as his plump lips curves upwards. His long fingers stroke her hair carefully, trying not to wake her up from her beauty sleep. But Sooyeon is all of a sudden grunting which made Jae shuts his eyes immediately, pretends that he is still sleeping.

Sooyeon squints her eyes and tilts her head downwards at his arm that has been placed on her waist since last night. _Dang,_ _he sleeps here?_  She slowly lift his arm away from her and struggles to get out from the bed cautiously without waking up the puffy cheeks guy who is pretending to sleep soundly. _Sheesh._  She immediately tiptoed towards the door and sneak out carefully.

She scrambles down the stairs and heads towards the kitchen as she saw Jae’s mother is busy preparing the breakfast. “Morning mom. Can I help you prepare the breakfast?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Did you sleep well last night?”

“...y-yes,” she answers hesitately.

“Why? Did you feel uncomfortable with that room?” Jae’s mother places the plate on the table as she glances at Sooyeon curiously.

“No, mom. Everything is good! Don’t worry,” she grins.

“Morning mom. Oh hey good morning, Sooyeon.” The foxy eyes guy takes a seat as he runs his hand on his fluffy black hair.

“Morning Brian,” the ladies say in unison.

“Did you sleep well?” Jae’s mother asks.

“Of course! A big thanks to Jae because I managed to conquer the whole bed since Jae sneaked into his girl’s room-”

“Brian-” Sooyeon covers his mouth quickly.

“What?” Jae’s mother frowns as she locks her gaze at both of them, waiting for the explanation.

“Uh...hmm,” Sooyeon clears her throat. “He’s still sleeping in that room.”

Brian grabs her hand and continue, “At this rate, they are-”

Sooyeon wraps his arm around his neck securely, waiting for the right time to headlock him as she says, “You better stop saying those thing or…”

“Okay, okay!” he pats her arm slowly, gesturing her to help Jae’s mother.

“Morning mom!” Three of them lift their head at the six feet tall guy who is marching towards them, while yawning.

“Did you sneaked into her room?” His mother attacks him as he takes a seat next to his cousin.

“What?” His small eyes widen in surprise. “No- mom let me-” he narrows his eyes towards Brian.

_Kang Brian_

“What’s with those stare?” Brian frowns as he purses his lips.

“Okay kids, stop bickering,” his mother is about to take a seat in front of Brian as well as Sooyeon who is already seated opposite to him. “Let’s-”

“Mom,” he suddenly stands up which made everyone looks at him. “Can you sit here, next to Brian?”

“Wh-" his mother snorts. "Okay, okay,” .

Jae immediately walks towards the chair next to Sooyeon and sit on it. He starts to tuck in the food into his mouth diligently while his other hand naturally finds Sooyeon’s hand and he interlocks his fingers with her as he grins. Sooyeon is stay unbothered and continues to eat the food.

“Mom,” Jae stop munching. “Are you joining us for picnic?”

Sooyeon pulls Jae closer to her side, “What do you mean by picnic?” She widens her eyes at him who’s pretending not to hear her.

“Nope. I need to buy some kitchen stuff,” his mother is gesturing to the guy next to her who is busy stuffing the food into his mouth. “Asks Brian to join you.”

Jae rolls his eyes as he stares at Brian, “Do you wanna join the picnic?”

“Nope, I don’t wanna be your third wheeler,” he answers nonchalantly.

“You heard that? He’s ridiculously unbelievable.”

“You are more unbelievable,” Brian mumbles and Sooyeon smirks as she heard his answer.

“What did you say just now?”Jae squints his eyes at Brian.

“Nothing,” he shakes his head slowly while holding his laugh.

*****

"Eat more," Wonpil’s sister puts some meat in his rice bowl.

He moves the bowl away from her, "I am eating."

"But you seem like you are losing your appetite. I didn't want my lil bro to be thin."

"Yea sis,” he gives a glimpse at his sis as furrowing his brows. “I'm eating right now."

"Wonpil."

"Yes, mom?"

"When will you bring your girlfriend here?"

"Girl- wait I don't have any girlfriend-"

"Sooyeon?" He coughs as he heard the name that out from his mother's mouth. "Hey, eat slowly," she hands the glass of water to her son.

"Mom, he's choking because you mentioned her name," his sister strokes his back. "I bet he has something with her."

"I wished that she has something with me too," he beams an indescribable smile as he stuffs the last spoon of his food into his mouth. "Done. Thanks for this delicious food, mom," he gets up and walks towards the sink and he started to clean the dishes.

He walks lazily to the living room and tosses his body on the couch. His phone suddenly lights up as he receives a message from Dowoon.

> _Bro, get out from your house and get some air._
> 
> _Come on, Kim Yeonpil!_

_Duh._

"Mom," he yells from the couch. "Dowoon asks me to company him for photoshoot thingy, can I go?"

"Of course, honey. Let me pack some food for you guys."

"Thanks, mom."

He smashed the phone keyboard quickly. 

> Let's meet at the convenient store.

*****

Dowoon pushes the transparent glass door as his feet steps inside the store and his eyeballs start to scan the whole store. He straightly heads towards the beverages section to grab two cans of soda but he accidentally knocks against someone’s shoulder. "I'm sorry-" he bows his head. "Eh, Mr. Park?"

"Yes," he turns his head at the guy who mentioned his name a few seconds ago. "Oh hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good too. How's your studio?"

"It's good. Thank you for-" he pauses as he feels a pair of tiny arms link around her legs and he ducks his head towards the little girl.

"Dad," she tilts her head and she immediately releases the link and freezes. Both of the guys laugh at her reaction as she slowly step backwards and hide behind Jae's long legs.

"Hi," Dowoon kneels down. "We've met before remember?" She slowly nods her head.

Jae ducks. "Yes, this is the handsome uncle that you said during our family potrait session-"

"Yeonhee,” a young lady approaches them as she raises the chocolate at Yeonhee. “Mom will buy this for you, okay?"

"Sooyeon?" Dowoon flusters.

"Yoon Dowoon," she directs her gaze at the guy in green flannel with grey t-shirt underneath as well as the black jeans as she blinks confusedly," What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Jae intervenes in their conversation.

"Yes," they answer simultaneously.

"He's my high school friend.” she explains briefly. “And you guys seem like to know each other too?"

"Yes, uh... w-we do some projects together." Jae answers her question quickly. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asks Dowoon.

"I want to do an outdoor photography study here."

"Alone?"

"Nope. I ask-"

"Wonpil?" She almost squeaks.

"Yea, how do you know-"

"No I mean there-" she points her index finger to the guy who is currently marches towards the convenient store. "Wonpil is heading into here. Dowoon, please help me."

"Why? What's wrong?" Dowoon panics.

"I'll tell you later. Help me, please."

"All right, I guess I'll see you later? Bye." He raises his palm in the air at them as he swiftly dashes himself to the cashier before leaving the store.

"Aren't you supposed to greet your friend?" Jae stares at her weary face.

"Ain't got no time for that,” she bites her lower lips. “Can we wait for them to leave first?"

He wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Sure. Okay, stop peeking at them,” he glimpses at those guys while prodding her chin.

Dowoon pull the door as Wonpil is about to step into the store. "Hey bud," he blocks the main entrance while grinning awkwardly.

"Hi," he wants to walk in but Dowoon spreads his arms in the air to stop him from entering the store. Wonpil irks, "Move away. I wanna buy some drinks-"

"Don’t worry, bud. I already bought these," he raised the plastic bag at Wonpil. "Let's go. We need to do a lot of work today."

*****

Yeonhee plays the ball alone as Sooyeon is observing her from the far. The ball suddenly slips through her tiny palms and bounce away from her. She chases the bouncing ball as fast as she can and it accidentally hit a guy's back, who is sitting alone on the bench. The guy takes the ball as the little girl appears in front of him while bowing her body, apologizing politely.

"Yeonhee?" The guys utters her name as he hands the ball to her.

"Oh-" she surprises. "I'm sorry," she bows.

"It's okay. Where is your-"

"Yeonhee! Why did you run here?" Sooyeon arrives at the place while panting. "I'm so sorry, my daughter-"

"Y-your daughter?"

_Crap._

She bites her lower lips as the guy in pink sweatshirt already locks his stare at her face coldly and soon he directs his gaze at the little girl while his lips flash a warm smile, "You came here with your dad," he glances at Sooyeon, "And your mom?"

The little girl nods her head vigorously while grinning, "Teacher, can you play this with me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he caresses her hair. "We'll play at school when your break is done, okay?"

"Promise?" She raises her tiny pinky to Wonpil.

He nods as he tangles his pinky with hers. "Promise."

"Okay, teacher. See you later," she bows and waves at him. She walks towards Sooyeon and grabs her fingertips tightly.

He stand up and immediately grabs Sooyeon's wrist. "Wait," he releases the grab and stand up as facing her direction.

She takes a brief look at him and she ducks her body towards Yeonhee’s direction. "Yeonhee," she caresses the small hand fondly. "Go straightly to your dad, okay? I need to discuss something with Teacher Wonpil." Yeonhee nods at her and she walks away, leaving the both of teachers alone in silence.

"Look, Wonpil. I know you are so confused with the things that happened just now but let me explain the situation-"

"This isn't the right time for you to explain anything." he speaks coldly and suddenly he beams an indescribable smile at her. "See you tomorrow at 10 p.m," he walks away, leaving her in confusion as he releases a heavy sigh.

*****

_"See you tomorrow at 10 pm." _  
__

Sooyeon stares at the river as she’s too immersed in her own thought about the things that happened on her just like in a blink of eyes. __What should I explain to him?__ She sighs unconsciously.

Jae notices her sudden change and he pokes his daughter slowly. "Yeonhee," Jae gestures the little girl to come closer and whispers something in her ear. He gives a fistbump to her and soon he pecks her tiny lips. Yeonhee crawls towards Sooyeon and delivers a kiss directly on her lips.

"Yes dear, what's wrong?" She's kinda surprised with a sudden peck.

"Dad asked me to deliver his kiss to mom."

Her face reddens, "Hey, that's-"

"That's what you deserved for stealing my precious kiss for the past few days," he basks his lean body on the mat while smirking.

"Crap," she runs her fingers through her silky black hair. "That was out of my control."

“Whatever,” he pulls out the polaroid camera from his bagpack. “Should we take some pictures?” He smiles at Yeonhee as he peeks Sooyeon's reaction from the corner of his eyes.

“Me, me! I want to take mom's and dad's pictures. I want to be like that uncle!”

“You mean... you wanna be like Uncle Dowoon?” Jae raises his brows at her. "But you don't know how to shot a picture," he spreads his other arm towards Yeonhee. "Come here, let me teach you."

Yeonhee marches towards them and she sits on his lap as he shows his daughter how to shot a picture. "Okay, sit between us," Yeonhee snuggles herself between them as he directs the camera lens towards their direction. "Ready, smile!" He push the shutter button with his finger as the polaroid film is slowly came out. "This is how you should do, understand?"

Yeonhee nods vigorously and takes the camera away from his hand and she stands far away from them as they as he naturally snuggles his body next to Sooyeon while casually wraps his arm around her shoulder. Sooyeon spontaneously snakes her arm at his waist.

“Ready,” Yeonhee raises the camera and both of them smile. "Smile.” Jae immediately turns his head and places a peck on Sooyeon’s cheek as the camera shutters.

“What the-” Sooyeon startles while touching her cheek in disbelief.

Jae unbotheredly distances himself from her and crawls towards his guitar as he puts the camera aside. He unzips the bag and brings the guitar into his embrace "Yeonhee, should we sing a song?” Yeonhee excitedly nods at him and he starts to strum the strings as he hums to a melody and continues sing the song.

 

I gave you so many hints

So you can notice

But you don’t

Why don’t you know? (oh no)

I really only have you

 

I’m serious

My eyes say that I like you

Why don’t you feel it?

My face is so obvious

 

Are you gonna keep acting ambiguous?

Just laugh it over?

Is this what

You’re gonna do every day?

Please do something

To my heart that is only growing

(I can’t stop loving you)


	12. Chapter 12

**_**Day6 _  
_** _ **

It was a distinct chill right after the sudden rain early during last night. The wet road slowly vaporizes as the sun starts to make a grand appearance. The color gradient of the sky also starts to change from grey to blue as the birds are chirping around. And the fluffy brown hair guy as well as the long silky black hair lady who are both in pyjamas, sleeping soundly under the warm comforter as their arms tangle around each other's body tightly.

He grunts slowly as the rays that enters through the binds is directly radiates right on his face. His orbs peer around the room as he yawns and blinks heavily. He tilts down his head towards the figure in his embrace as he casually strokes the silky black hair and his index finger runs through the girl's face; _from the forehead and moves along her cute nose as he slowly boops it while grinning and his index finger stops on the perfect spot : lips._  He suddenly finds his thumb lingers on her pinky soft lips as his mind reminisces _that night._ His head unconsciously moves towards her and his plump lips are about to have a contact with hers as his heart pounds crazily. _Beep._  He pauses as his fingers cover his lips. _Come to your sense, Park Jaehyung!_  He slaps his lips. _Bad lips, bad lips!_

He stretches his arm carefully and reaches his phone as his thumb presses the home button and tapping to the message icon. There are two messages from his cousin for his morning greeting. _Sheesh..._

> _Dude, I got 2 tickets for amusement park today but sadly i have some works to do :( Can you go on my behalf instead?_
> 
> _Ah! Bring that teacher too so you guys can have a date ^^_

_Seriously, Kang Brian?_

His breath suddenly pauses and his eyes widen as his phone accidentally slips away from his hand due to her snuggling herself closer to him as their noses nuzzle towards each other and their lips might be in contact if any one of them budge. He shuts his eyes nervously. _No, not again..._

All of a sudden, the precise sound of the palm contacting with a skin echoes around the room as well as the sound of a whimper that emits right after the slap. Her orbs widen in surprise and she finds that her palm is glued on his cheek as he scrunches in pain.

_Park Sooyeon. What. Have. You. Done?_

He grasps her wrist before she could even snatch it away from him as he fixes his eyes on her. She clears her throat nervously. "I'm sorry-"

"Why did you slap my cheek?" He whines.

"I'm so sorry," she caresses the red marks on his cheek. "It must be sting oh gosh I'm sorry..." she sighs with embarrassement.

"Maybe you had been dreaming about being a mosquito hunter."

She squints her eyes, "No!"

"Anyway... good morning, cupcake. How does it feels when hugging me like your own bolster for the whole night?"

"Morning," she blinks nervously.

"Question. Am I really that huggable to you?"

_Dang it._

She unbotheredly turns her body away from him and about to roll out from the bed but then he wrapped his hand on her and pulls her closer against his chest and locks her legs with his long leg. "Wait. 10 seconds," he starts to count the number as she closes her eyes tightly and she can feels her heart is going to jump out from her body. She never know that 10 seconds are too long and can make her stop breathing for a moment. "9... 10," he loosen his embrace and she tries to make an attempt to get out from his embrace but Jae retightens his embrace. "Where are you going?"

"I wanna prepare the breakfast," she freezes.

"I need a special breakfast first," his lips stretches into a sly grin.

"Uh?" She frowns.

"Have you heard about this fun fact?" She shakes her head slowly in response and he continues. "Okay. Let me tell you. A study shows that good morning kisses can prevent stress and help to boost our mood to increase our performance for the day so-" she suddenly struggles to scramble out from his embrace and get out from the bed immediately which made him pause. "Wait what are you-" he stares at her confusedly as she grabs the pillow and mercilessly throws it directly on his face. "What-"

"Shut up!" She walks out from the room with a burning hot cheeks without even turning at him.

"Where are you going?"

"N-nature's calling!"

"Remember, you owe me that!"

"No, I don’t hear that!" She’s cupping her own ears while walking out hurriedly from the room.

He slowly rolls out from the bed and stands in front of his room entrance. "Anyway, get ready," he leans his lanky body against the wall as his orbs are eyeing at her.

"For what?" She pauses her steps.

"Miss," he crosses his arms on his chest. "Do you remember that you need to follow -"

"All right, all right," she rolls her eyeballs. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"Wow..." she scoffs. "My life is full of surprise since day 1 as your housemate," she heads towards the bathroom. "If it's not interesting then I'm out."

"Uh, uh," he raises his index finger to her. "No objection."

"Whatever," she bangs the toilet’s door.

*****

"Here?" She gives an unsure stare at the puffy cheeks guy who is standing next to her. The sounds that came from the entire amusement park ignites her adrenalines as she can’t hide her excitement with her body movements.

"Yeah, why?" He raises his eyebrows in confusion as his eyeballs are fixed on her.

"Nothing," her lips start to curve upwards.

"It seems like you love this kind of place huh?" He runs his fingers through his fluffy brown hair.

“I've been dying to enter this place."

"Wait you haven't-" he frowns.

"Nope," she cuts off his sentence casually. "My friends are scared with those kind of things," she points towards those rides that involve gravity thingy.

“Your bro is scared too,” he chuckles.

“What?” she stares at him confusedly. “Are you asking about my bro?”

"N-nope. Aren't you scared?"

"Nope."

"Really?" He scoffs. "We shall see. Uh anyway, welcome to Boyfriend Jae's amusement park trip featuring Sooyeon," he spreads his arms in the air.

“Ey," she clenches her teeth as she flashes a grumpy face at him.

"It is!"

“Whatever,” she steps away from him nonchalantly.

"Hey wait," he tries to be in track with her pace as his arms links naturally at her crock of her arm. "We should go together."

"Okay, what should we do now?"

"Brunch? Or games?"

"Uh, games first because I'm scared if any of us hmm you know throw up or something."

"All right. Let's play rock-paper-scissor. The winner can choose the game. You in?" She nods confidently as he starts to chant 'rock-paper-scissors' and put their hands out. _Dang, it's scissor versus paper._

"Yeay!" He roars. "Loser. Cupcake is a loser," he sticks out his tongue annoyingly at her which made her annoyed.

"Shut up," she rolls her eyeballs.

"Let's ride that," he points towards the roller coaster with his another index finger.

"What? That's hella-" he drags her as she quickly continues, "wait- Jae! Oh man. I have a bad feeling with this."

She doesn't know how but she found herself and him are queuing in line, waiting for their turns to ride the mighty roller coaster. She takes a glimpse at the guy who is in an oversize pink shirt _(tuck in half of- uh basically he tucks in the front part of the shirt because he said it’s trend pfft)_ and black fitted jeans. _Wait... something's weird here._ Her glimpse is started to turn into a study of Park Jaehyung. _He doesn't puts on his glasses. And he looks different... in ethereal way?_   He moves his orbs at her direction as she looks away quickly. His fingers unconciously move towards her silky black hair as they start to tuck the strands of her hair behind her ear gently, exposing her soft rosy cheek as well as her long eyelashes.

The line starts to move forwards and both of them finally get their turns to sit in the train. “Watch your step.” he reminds her as gesturing her to sit first. "You have acrophobia?" He asks her as soon as he sit next to her.

"No but might develop it because this kinda scary."

The instructor turns on the megaphone and adjusts the amplifier, "Please fasten your seatbelt and sit properly," he walks along the connected car back and forth. "The safety bar is going down right now. It will secure your position."

"I don't even trust you," she mumbles towards the safety bar as the puffy cheek guy chuckles at her _cute-and-nervous_  reaction.

"Raise your hand in the air," he nugdes her as gesturing her to do the same. She flashes a glare at him. "Fine, fine, I won’t distrub you.”

“Jae,” he hums in response. "Are you sure we are not going to die?"

"Trust me. It's fun."

"It's 'hella' fun," she scoffs. "I hate you, Jae."

"I love you, Sooyeon."

"Euw."

"Okay, we can go to anywhere that you wanna go right after we done with this. Deal?"

"...deal."

"Good. Hold my hand-" he pauses as she quickly grabs his palm. "...if you are scared."

The roller coaster starts to accelerate and it climbs up the rail as it is being pulled upwards slowly. "Crap, we are going higher," she shuts her eyes completely, as the strong wind started to caress her fair skin as her hair is dancing through it and she tightens her hand with his. The roller coaster suddenly pauses its movement. _Whatever that happens, I am not going to open my eyes._

"Don't worry. It's fun," his fingers naturally rearranges her hair and tuck them behind her ear.

"I don't think it's-" she pauses her sentence as a massive screams from the riders are clearly heard in the air because of the unwarned and sudden movement of the roller coaster. The trains move along the track with an unknown speed as its movement is affected by the gravity force and she just freeze there as she heard the guy next to her make some noise because he really enjoys the ride.

*****

"That was really fun. The way that roller coaster moved my goodness," he almost squeals in excitement while talking about his experience of riding the roller coaster to Sooyeon as he glances at her. "Wait,” he pauses his steps as he quickly continues his sentence,“did you cry?"

"No!" She blinks her eyes quickly to vanish her tears. "My eyes are so dry because of the strong wind." her fingers dancing through the free strands and tuck them behind her ear. _Ugh fun my foot._

"Pfft. Stop lying. You don't even try to open your eyes." He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, do you wanna stop right now?"

"No," she pouts as her hand is still busy arranging her baby hair.

"So... where do you wanna go after this?"

"Let's eat first and we'll resume the game, okay?" She links her hand at his crook of arm as she drags him towards the food stall.

They visit every food stalls and almost grabbed every food from each stalls. Their feets casually steps towards the long bench that is somewhere far away from other people as they are started to shove the food into their mouth, enjoying their time as their squeals might be too loud because of stealing each other food session. After the eating session ends, they walk to the souvenir shop and wandering around the hairband section just like how typical drama scene would potrays. They ended up buying couple headbands and continue wandering around the amusement park as their digestive systems are busy digesting the food.

"Jae," she spread his one hand, preventing jae from marching. She grins as handing her phone to him and continues, "can you hold this? It's emergency."

"Okay, okay. Take your time. I'll wait here."

As she walks swiftly to the toilet, his finger casually presses the phone button to unlock her phone and slide into camera. “This phone is nothing without some pictures of a beautiful specimen,” he mercilessly press the camera icon button as the phone is capturing his selfies helplessly. “What a beautiful specimen here!” His long fingers keep tapping on her phone as a notification from Kim Wonpil come into her inbox while he’s too absorb setting his selfie as her phone wallpaper.

> _See you soon, 10 p.m. at the park._

He nonchalantly slides the chat notification away from the notification bar. _Sorry, bro. She's mine, today._

A few moments later, Sooyeon slowly approaching him as he already done doing the ‘damage’ on her phone as he stares at every single steps of her walking towards him. Not to say that his heart can’t stop fluttering as she beams at him. _Ah, my days have never been this good just like today._  "Wanna do some 'business' there?" she asks.

"Nope. We'll ride the game that you are dying to play."

"Okay so," she snatches her phone from his palm. "Let's play all the game here and walk around this amusement park. Are you up for it?" She wriggles her eyebrows at him as he snorts.

"Alright, cupcake. Let's get it,” they resume their wandering session as their feets are marching towards the most safest zone in the amusement park. "But where are you dying to go?"

"I wanna ride that." she points at the place as she tries to hold her excitement but her body can’t stay still because she has been dying to ride that thing. __Carousel.__ The only rotating thing that she really loves which is obviously popular among the kids. _She's so cute oh my goodness, I'm swooning._

He snorts. "Now I know why."

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey, watch out,” he naturally grabs her wrist because she’s about to trip while when she’s trying to sit on the horse.

"Thanks,” she says with a muted voice. He ensures that she’s comfortable and he hops on the horses and comforting himself as he can hear she squeals in joy but in a behave way. _I mean she’s too excited because she keeps swaying her body like a little kid_ \- he shakes his head as his lips curves upwards.

The carousel starts to rotate slowly and the horses move in synchronize upwards and downwards and it moves in a constant speed. He raises his phone as he recording the young lady in front of him roars excitedly.

_Now I know why did I fall in love with her. Her personality, her kindness, her manners, her beauty. All of that can cause a tsunami in my heart. How can you not fall in love with this free-spirited girl? That’s it, Park Jaehyung. You are too whipped for her._

*****

If we can predict the future, we will obviously try to avoid any circumstansce that we don't even want to experience, at all. But it's too late. There's nothing that he can even do right now. _Be a man._  That's the only thing that matters right now.

He clears his throat nervously as his eyes can clearly see the place that he doesn't even wanna go for the rest of his life. He directs his head towards the young lady who's in light blue knitwear and dark blue fitted jeans with a ponytail of silky black hair. "Where are we going next?" He pretends not to see that place that is located like 10 metres away from them.

“There,” she nods with a big grin on her face towards the haunted house which made him freeze for a moment. She gives a brief glimpse at him as she can clearly see his face is literally turning white just like an A4 paper. “Why did your face turning pale all of sudden- oh,” she bursts into laugh.

“What?”

“If you-”

“I’m not scared.” he blinks nervously. “They are not the real one heh.”

“We shall see,” she snorts.

They walk to the haunted house main entrance. “Ladies first,” he gestures her to lead the tour.

She walks leisurely into the entrance and pause her step. “Jae?” she checks on him who is following her from the back slowly. She approaches him carefully as she peeks at his face. "You can wait outside. I'll be back soon, okay?"

A tight but yet gentle grip is felt on her wrist as the puffy cheeks guy utters, "D-don't leave me alone..."

She grabs his hands and wrapped them around her waist. “You can uh... do whatever you want but don’t scream, so let’s go!” she pats his hand gently.

The haunted house welcoming them with the eerie sounds that came from every inch of the room. Jae snuggles, buries his face on the nape of her neck and hugs her tightly whenever he heard the creepy sound or when the ghosts started to tease him as Sooyeon being calm and even laughed at the ghosts. They end the ‘huggable’ haunted house tour successfully.

“Jae. We’re done.” She tries to loosen the wrap on her waist but he tightens it securely. “We already get out from there. It’s okay. Everything is fine.”She grabs his cold hands while rubbing her palms onto his hands to transfer the heat. She drags him to the nearest bench force him to sit on the bench. She pull out a lipbalm from her handbag and she applies the lipbalm on her lips and smack them. Her hand casually applies the lipbalm on his lips gently. “Look, your lips are chapped. You should take care of your plump and soft lips-” she pauses as the awareness knocks her head regarding that blurted words. _Did I just- oh crap._ Her brain processes diligently. _Oh God._ She flashes an awkward grin as her eyeballs is straying away from his face.

He naturally grabs her wrist as her heart flutters crazily and her lips trembles nervously while he locks his gaze on her, blasting her with _that look._ The look that is a perfect combination between sexy and adorable. That _indescribable stare_  behind the fringe that cover his dreamy cute eyes. He slowly glances up and down, and fixes his orbs on her pinky lips for a few seconds as he immediately keep his stares away but he can't help himself.

"I'm trying so hard to hold back," he shuts his eyes for a moment, releasing a long sigh as he secures the grab on her wrist. "I think... I need to take back what did you take from me from the past few days."

"What-" he leans closer into her while pressing his lips onto hers, cutting off her words and her heart literally stops at the moment. For him, this is the only chance to make it right as if she is the only thing that matters in his entire world.

Two souls unite in assuring and delicate way. The warmth of him comforts her. His hand wraps around her waist, pulling her body closer into his frame as she could taste the strawberry flavour of her own lipbalm, which came from his soft plump lips. And she had to admit that she's started to drown in his _graceful yet meticulous_ kiss. And yes, she's replying his kiss back.

Her eyelids are getting heavy and they slowly shutting down by themselves. That overwhelming feelings _dominate_  everything. Her body isn’t listening to her brain anymore. _Breaking news : Park Sooyeon is malfunctioning._  As she drowns and her body melts in his warmth, she accidentally smears the lipbalm on his jaw and quickly pulls her lips away from him without any warning. "Oh my god, sorry-" her thumb nervously wipes off the stain from his jaw. She glances at her watch on her wrist and pauses her thumb's movement. "Oh cr- I'm late." she reflexively stand up as his orbs follow every single of her movement. His eyes flutters rapidly, trying to contemplate the consequences.

"Sooyeon," he’s completely spaced out.

"Sorry Jae, I-I have to go."

"But-"

"My friend is waiting for me sorry I-"

"I like you," he blurts out, _finally._ Her whole body freezes. Both of her feet feel like being glued on the ground and her soul is literally leaving her body. _Why now?_

She gives a brief glance at his puzzle face. "W-we'll discuss about that later. Got to go. Wait for me at home. I'll be back soon."

*****

 _Friendship._  It can gives different meaning to different people. But for her, it's _everything._

Her feet sprint as fast as she could, as if she’s running for her whole life. The calm night breeze is tagging along with her, brushing her rosy cheeks gently as her ponytail bounces in a constant rhythm. She suddenly comes to a halt, catching her breathe as her orbs attentively scans the whole park, searching for a guy that she needs to confront with. "Sheesh did I run for my whole life here and he already left?" Her hand naturally wipes the sweats that are drenching her face away.

"I didn't leave," a voice is heard from her back. She spins her heels and she saw a man in grey hoodie, with a blue black snapback.

"Sorry for being late."

"It's okay. Let’s-"

"About yesterday," she interrupts. "Look, I know everything went so fast just like in a blink of eyes and what did you hear from Yeonhee's mouth, that's-" she stares at her pockets as her phone suddenly rings out of nowhere. Her hands tucks in the pocket, pulling out her phone but Wonpil grabs it away, refraining her to pick up the call. "Wait- give me back my phone!" 

"You don't even give me a chance-" he pauses his words as he saw Jae's face as her phone wallpaper. She immediately snatches her from away from him. "Right. You already fell for him-"

"Wonpil,” she searches for his eyes and locks her gaze on him. “ Not gonna lie that I used to have a crush on you during high school, but then I realized that I love our friendship more than everything. I don’t even wanna lose a friend like you just because of this romantic feelings. You made me feel comfortable, I mean we are comfortable with what we are right now as our bond is getting stronger every single day that we spen together," she flashes a smile at him, who’s in perplexity.

"Can't we just be a friend like we used to be? Come on, man. You didn't have that kind of thought, right? I mean," she snorts and continues, "could you even kiss me, your own bestfriend?" In a few seconds, he marches three steps forward; his hands cup her small face as he presses his lips on hers for a few seconds which made her eyes widen and flutters in surprise. __Everything went too fast.__  

_You should never challenge a guy. Never._

_Five seconds;_ that could cause any impacts. _Five seconds;_ that is _precious_  to him but a _disaster_  to her. "Yes, I could," he murmurs after pulling his lips away from her, resting his forehead on hers as his hands are still cupping her face. "Sorry. I can't go back to the way like we used to be-" his ringing phone suddenly cuts off his words. His fingers runs inside his pocket, pulling off the phone as they dance on the screen, answering the call immediately. "Hello. I'm here. Yeah sure, you can come here," he tucks in the phone inside his pocket as Sooyeon can’t think properly about the thing that happened a few minutes ago.

Dowoon jogs towards them as he taps Wonpil's shoulder. "Hey bud- oh, Sooyeon is here too? Good! You guys need to eat with at the convenient store there," he points at the store that is located behind Sooyeon. "Don't worry, I'll treat you guys. Let's go!" He links his arms to both of their crooks of arms and pull them to walk together with him.

They enters the store and take a seat at the table; Dowoon and Wonpil are facing each other as Sooyeon is sitting right next to Wonpil.

"Noodles?" Dowoon pops out a question but no one responses. "Hello," he snaps his fingers at them. "Are you guys here or in your own world?"

"Darn it," she shakes her head as she furrowing her eyes at the guy next to her. She stands up as Dowoon is observing her sudden movement.

"Where are you going?" Dowoon scratches his head.

"Home," she fixes her gaze at Wonpil who is still lose in his own thought. She raises her hand and throws her palm on his back of his head as it brings him back to the reality. He rubs his head quickly as he stares confusedly at Sooyeon.

"Oh my goodness," Dowoon covers his mouth in gasp. She gives a glare at Wonpil as she stomps out from the store, leaving both of the guys in surprise.

"What's wrong with her?" Dowoon scratches his head while waiting for Wonpil to explain the truth.

"I... did something to deserve that."

"What did you do?"

"Something that I have no regrets," his lips stretches a bit.


End file.
